Relinquish
by firedancer34
Summary: UPDATED! Instead of leaving, Emma stayed and broke Pan's Curse with Regina, but at great cost. In the aftermath Henry, Belle, Neal and Hook embark on a journey through realms on a quest that will save Storybrooke from a new threat while they seek to restore what they all lost. Multiple pairings and x-overs ahead. See first chapter for disclaimers and more info.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a bit of a flipped version to my other Once story: Return to Innocence. Angst ahead. One-shot for now. Character death. Mild femslash SQ implication. This was written rather quickly and not beta'd. Characters are not mine and I make no money off this...just a chance to work through some demons.

**A/N#2** UPDATED 2/20/15...Ok so in response to a few critiques and questions I am going to throw everyone a bone here. This first chapter is sad and has character death. But there IS a light at the end of this tunnel so please stick with me! Endgame is SwanQueen! I am going to be including multiple universes here including Brave and Frozen. There will also be multiple pairings as we go. RumpBelle (I am making him totally redeemable in this story which is the only way I can stomach that pairing) RedWarrior, SwanQueen, Merida/Elsa (what is that one?), Henry/OC just to name a few. If you have an idea of some characters or realms you would like to see happen let me know via review or PM and I will see if I can work it in! Comments and reviews are of course welcomed and encouraged. Thank you!

**==^^SQSQSQSQ^^==**

It was cold and drizzling the day that Regina Mills and Emma Swan were laid to rest in Regina's family mausoleum. Henry had insisted they remain together, and after what they had all borne witness to, no one had argued or protested even the slightest bit. After all, it had been their True Love's Kiss that had weakened Pan's Curse in the first place and their combined magical effort that had broken it.

At the cost of their own lives.

Whale and his team had worked for hours on the two women, but Blue had finally laid a hand on his exhausted shoulder and told him it was time to let them go. They had given all that they were to save their people and their loved ones- without fear or hesitation. She had not been able to detect any magic or life-force in them since they had collapsed, embracing one another even into death. In the end, even the Evil Queen had died a hero. Not even a kiss from their son had been able to bring them back. There were just some things that one could not be brought back from.

People took turns speaking. Some sharing memories, others a funny story, and more than a few giving the Queen post-mortum forgiveness and gratitude in sincere and regretful tones. Through it all, those closest to the two women sat staring numbly at ahead, wondering if the ache in their hearts would ever go away. Henry finally broke down towards the end, halfway through Hopper's emotional tribute to both women, and he fled to grieve in peace.

Snow and David moved to follow but Neal shook his head and quietly went after his son. He found him not far away, curled up at the base of a tree, sobbing his young broken heart out and Neal crouched behind him and drew him close.

"WHY?!" Henry shouted angrily. "Why did they leave me? Why didn't Emma just do what mom said and leave? We wouldn't have remembered and you guys would have been back in the forest, but at least they would still be alive! Now they're both dead!"

Neal swallowed around his own tears and pressed a kiss to the top of his son's head and let him vent. "I know son….I know."

"Why didn't you stop them?!"

Neal didn't answer that, because he couldn't and so he just held the boy as he raged against the world. Nearly an hour passed before he noticed movement a little ways off. He looked up to meet the devastated looks of Emma's parents and nodded that he was okay and he would handle Henry. They nodded back in understanding and then they left them in peace.

When the boy finally cried himself into an exhausted sleep, Neal carried his son home and tucked him in before slumping into a chair in the living room a bottle of Jack in his hands. He hadn't gotten very far when a hesitant knock sounded at his door and he went to answer it with a sigh of frustration. Of all the people on the other side of the door, he hadn't expected Hook. But then he probably shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Mind if I come in lad?"

Neal let him in and went back to his seat, reclaiming the bottle before passing it off to Hook who gladly accepted it and took a healthy swig. "How's the boy?" he asked after a bit.

"Working his way through the anger," Neal answered honestly.

Hook nodded and took another hit before passing the bottle back and settling back in his chair. "Platitudes seem to sound so pointless in these situations, but I know you cared for Emma, and I know Henry loved both of them. And I have to say…I never thought I would see the day the crocodile would lose his teeth. He died a noble death in the end as surely as they did. I'm sorry that your family is going through this Bae."

"Thanks. And….I'm sorry for you too. I know you cared about Emma. A lot."

"Aye. We connected on that bloody island, but even before you showed up, she was always holding herself back. I thought she was just afraid of being hurt again. Must say….never saw that one coming," he finished with a sad, rueful smirk.

Neal snorted. "I don't think any of us did," he said with a far off look as he replayed that day in his mind.

_Emma and Regina had spent a lot longer saying goodbye than anyone could have imagined. The look of sudden devastation in her eyes was even more than when she'd said goodbye to Killian and her parents. When Emma and Henry had been pulling away slowly, he'd seen her eyes looking in the mirror the whole time. The Curse had been bearing down on them and Regina was in the process of changing it when the car stopped just over the town line. There was a pause and he could see Emma and Henry arguing about something. _

"_Don't do it Emma. Just go and be happy," he murmured under his breath._

_But to his and everyone else's dismay, she threw the car in reverse, stopped only a few feet away ,and was out the door pushing past everyone and paying them no attention as she stalked towards a horrified looking Regina who was BEGGING her to take Henry and leave. Not even Killian had been able to sidetrack her. _

_When the blonde had reached Regina she'd placed her hands on either side of the brunette's face in a tender grip and everyone saw the tell-tale glow of her magic start to seep into the former Queen and bolster her own as it held the Curse at bay and kept it from completing. No one had been close enough to hear the quiet words that had been exchanged, but Neal could see the look in both of their eyes. Hope, trust, and shockingly- love. _

_When they kissed, everyone had been knocked to the ground by the force of the wave that rolled off them. The intense emotion from that kiss stole everyone's breath away and brought a tear to many an eye at the pure beauty of it. No one could deny that it was true love or the joy of discovery that they had just experienced first-hand. The Curse had been set back on its heel by the kisss, but it hadn't been enough. After the couple had broken apart from their first kiss, they studied their surroundings, planned a course of action, shared one final passionate embrace and then bent their will to the task. _

_Emma being the lesser skilled of the two but possibly the strongest natural talent, had been the anchor. She had fueled every last bit of her magic and then life-force into the spell that Regina wielded and then bent to her iron will. It had been mesmerizing and horrifying, as no one was meant to withstand the energy of that much magic and live. It had obviously been an excruciating last few moments for both women- their screams would haunt everyone for the rest of their lives- and yet their stubborn determination saw them through to the end. _

"Do you believe in the afterlife?" Neal asked out of the blue.

Hook was silent for awhile as he contemplated that and they continued to share the bottle. "I honestly can't say lad," he said finally. "But knowing those two? They'd find it one way or another. That was some unfinished business there between them and I dare say they are both too stubborn to let something like that lie," he said with a hint of his normal smirk.

Neal actually managed to bark out a short laugh at that. "Damned if you aren't right about that."

But the moment of humor passed quickly and both men spent the rest of the evening silently lamenting on lost love and the beauty of the sacrifice they'd been witness to. Unbeknownst to them, Henry had awoken and slipped out his window to pay his mothers one last visit.

The teen made his way to the mausoleum and pushed open the doors that led inside and walked into the newly built sepulchre where his mothers rested. He shifted forward after a minute of hesitation, and settled his backpack on the ground at the base of where they were laid out, a magical shield placed over them by Blue to preserve them. They were laid out in beautiful gowns, Regina's a pale lavender and Emma in white- representations of the colors of the Light magic both women had wielded at the end. Placed side by side, with their closest hands clasped, they finally looked truly at peace.

Henry trailed his fingers over the shield, noting that it reacted to his touch. He pulled his hand back and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket and looked around the room. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you both earlier," he told them quietly. "I just- it just hurts you know. But I understand why you went back Ma. You knew you could save them…and I did too. Heart of the truest believer right? I just didn't think that it would kill you. I still can't believe you're both gone," he choked out as tears rolled down his face.

Her scrubbed at them and forced himself to take a deep breath. "Grumpy and the guys did a great job in here." He smiled faintly as his gaze went distant. "I can just hear you right now mom. 'Not bad for a bunch of midgets with pick-axes'," he said in a dead imitation of the mayor's mocking tone.

Silence greeted his gallows humor however and his smile faded as he looked down at his moms. "I'm going to miss you both so much. I wish we'd been given the chance to be a real family," he whispered, his voice breaking. "Life was so unfair to both of you, and just when you found each other…..it wasn't supposed to end like this. I mean, the Savior and the former Evil Queen falling in love and finding their Happily Ever After in each other? What could be more epic than that?"

He broke off as his breathing became harsher as he struggled to contain his grief. "Mom, Ma, I just want you to know that I am so proud of you both. I learned so much…from both of you and I will never forget you. For as long as I live I will always love you and I will always believe that somehow you will have found your happy ending in each other. I promise to always make you both proud."

He walked back over to his backpack and pulled out his book. The book that had started this all.

"I want you both to have this now. Something to remind you of all the trials you overcame, and of all the people you left behind that you loved and cared about you. The whole town was here today and all of them had good things to say about you both…even you mom. I don't need it now because I have my own story to write. Take good care of it for me," he whispered as he set it on the shield.

Seeing the fairy magic react to it he cocked his head and pushed. With a smile, he watched as the book sank through the barrier and settled across the upper arms of their joined hands. He pulled his hands back and kissed his fingers before pushing them through and placing two fingers of each hand in their cheeks.

"Goodbye mom….ma. I love you both. Be happy…wherever you are." His tears splashed onto the shield and he pulled his hands back and wiped at his face one last time before he picked up his empty backpack and left.

Back inside the sepulchre, the tears slowly made their way through the shield. A drop landed on each of their pale, waxen faces and after a moment slid down their cheeks- a faint trickle of crimson light ghosting behind the wet path only to quickly disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I had a pretty decent response to this story and after thinking things through I had a sudden stroke of massive inspiration for this. I have been in a major writing slump as of late and so this story has now excited me. I still don't have everything mapped out in my head, but I know where I want to go in general and I actually have some major key scenes started. This will probably be pretty lengthy as it is going to get pretty complex. Thank you for all the comments and PM's and Follows and such. You guys are awesome. I know this chapter is short, but hopefully I will get another larger one out before I have to go back to school. Happy Holidays! (P.S Gold Star if you can remember what Disney film the blacksmith is from...without looking it up!)**

**==^^SQSQSQSQ^^==**

**One week after the funeral…**

"Henry….are you sure this is what you want to do?" David asked gently as he crouched in front of the boy.

Despite his tears, he managed a shaky smile a firm nod. "You and Mary-Margaret are my family too, but I just need…..I need to get away for awhile. Dad's really hurting right now even if he is trying to not show it. And I think I should be there for Belle too."

"We just want you to be safe Henry," Snow said running her hands through his hair.

"Hook won't let anything happen to us. He cares about my dad and he cares about me too. He knows both my mom's would come back from the de-," his voice broke a few tears spilled as he swallowed around the word. "Yeah…he knows they would haunt him if he ever let anything happen to me," he finally managed.

David nodded and then turned to gesture to Otto who stepped forward with a wrapped bundle in his hands. "Then I have something for you before you leave," he told Henry as he accepted the bundle. "Otto here was one of our greatest blacksmiths back home. I had commissioned him to make this for you to give you on your next birthday, but I think that you should have this now."

He held out the bundle and Henry pushed the cloth back and gasped. Just then Hook, Neal and Belle walked up and their eyes went wide at beauty of the sword that was being presented to Henry. "Well lad, that is a beautiful piece of craftsmanship if I ever saw one. My complements, master," Hook said with a nod towards Otto who smiled and nodded.

Henry picked up the blade, stunned at just how light it was. "Wow," he breathed. "It's so light!"

"A wonderful thing about this new world is the incredible wealth of information on the advancements in sword-making. That is a carbon steel blade Prince Henry, that will hold its edge for a long time to come. I used a folded metal process that allows for it to remain light and it retains a certain amount of flexibility without losing its strength. The guard, grip and pommel are a titanium alloy. Overall the sword will hold up in a more humid environment and will not rust with proper care- even with all the salt-water."

"Look here," David said as he pointed the pommel. "This is our family crest," he said before reaching out to flip it to the other side. "And this is Regina's."

Henry looked up, tears trickling down his cheeks as a huge grin split his face. "It's awesome grandpa. Thank you," he said as he reached out to hug his grandfather.

"I've seen Hook handle a sword and I think you will be in good hands for your lessons. I expect you to be able to give me a run for my money when you get back young man," Snow said as she smiled down at Henry and ruffled his hair before accepting the tight hug he gave her.

"Aye lad, Belle here is interested in some lessons as well and your dad could use a little brushing up so I think we will be getting lots of good practice over the coming weeks. Well everyone, we are almost ready to shove off."

"You have the root?" Snow checked.

"Killian gave me a cabin with a porthole. I've got it in a planter box sitting right beneath it and I will be able to tend to it easily. But we should be good with the beans that you had left from the last harvest," Belle told them.

"And I have them under lock and key in my cabin," Hook assured them.

"And you really think Rumpelstiltskin is alive?" Snow asked.

Belle and Neal looked at each other and then Neal shrugged. "We really aren't sure to be honest. As we went through his shop, there was some weird stuff that kept happening. We don't know if it's just the items there acting up….but," he trailed off looking at Belle again.

"We decided to use the globe again. From what I understand, if Neal were to prick his finger on the spindle, the globe should remain blank if Rumple is dead. He tried it, and the blood swirled around the globe….like it was searching."

"We think he's out there, just not in this realm."

"Well we wish you all the best of luck. We look forward to your return," Charming told them as he shook hands with Hook and Neal while Snow and Belle exchanged a final hug. With a squeeze of his grandson's shoulder he stepped back and let the group board the ship and then slipped an arm around his wife's waist.

They watched as Hook started giving orders as he took the wheel, and smiled a bit as Belle rolled up her sleeves and insisted on Neal showing her what needed to be done. "She's finally getting to see all that she's ever read about," Snow said with a somewhat sad smile. David hummed in agreement. "Are we doing the right thing letting Neal take Henry?"

"He's the boy's father and…as much as I think they would have been furious at us for letting him go, I think Henry's mothers would have understood his need to do this. There's too many reminders her of them and he needs time and space to heal from everything that has happened to him in the last few months. I think if he had stayed here, he would have become withdrawn. They would want him to go on with life and be happy. And I think this will be the best for him in the long run."

Snow sighed and nodded. "You're right."

The ship was now catching the winds and moving away from the dock at speed and they watched as Hook tossed Henry the bean and let the boy have the honors of throwing the magic bean as far out as he could. "He's getting stronger," Snow noted with some pride as she watched the portal open up a good distance from the ship.

"Did you notice how much he had grown while we were in Neverland? I can't wait to see what he looks like when they return."

"Well at least we know that Belle will keep him up to speed with his studies."

Their breaths held a bit as they watched the ship get sucked into the swirling portal and then the water was calm again. The rest of the townspeople that had gathered to see them off began to disperse, but they remained on the dock for a long time afterwards, watching as the sun slowly began its decent lost in their own thoughts.

As the sun dipped below the horizon with a final flash of light, David leaned down to kiss Snow's temple, noting the silent silver track marks from her eyes. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, gently squeezing her to him. "I miss her too."

"We had just found her….and then she was gone again," Snow choked out.

He wrapped her completely in his embrace and bent his head to press his cheek into her hair as his own tears mixed with hers. "At least she got to know that her parents loved her very much and that we were so proud of the amazing woman she had become," he said softly.

As the night settled over the quiet town, the two parents finally grieved freely for the daughter that was now forever lost to them.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hello everyone, thank you for the encouraging comments and follows. This story is obviously seriously deviating from canon after the whole Pan's Curse debacle. I am about to have fun in jumping into some of my fave fictional realms. Some will be more obvious than others and I will be bringing in both established characters and a few of my own creations. As I introduce a new realm I will credit the original creator/author in just the first chapter of the new characters appearance. I am also about to start building several new 'ships/pairings. Nothing overt for awhile, but you will be seeing the foundations being laid for some of them in the coming chapters. There will be variety of types of pairings too and not just my usual f/f so fair warning to everyone. For those of you who have asked...yes I labeled this a SwanQueen pairing and I'm going to stick with that. Take it how you like...but I don't want to give anything away just yet ;)**

**The realm mentioned in this story is from the Dark Horse series by Mary H Herbert. The series is out of print now, but you can still pick up the books on Amazon. If you are looking for a great fantasy/adventure read with a strong female as the lead heroine I totally recommend this series. Check them out! My poor copies are tattered and worn from all the re-reads. (Dark Horse, Lightening's Daughter, City of Sorcerers, &amp; Winged Magic)**

**Feel free to review and let me know what you think! And if you have ideas or suggestions feel free to post it or drop me a line via PM.**

**_SQSQSQSQSQSSQ_**

Hook emerged from below decks and glanced, nodding to his first mate who called out the traditional 'Captain on deck!' that caused his crew to scurry with a little more purpose for the next couple of minutes. He made his way over to the wheel to relieve his night helmsmen and receive his report. "What's the word Mr. Hawkins?"

"Calm seas and fair weather all night Capt'n. We are straight on course and the wind has been in our favor. I estimate we picked up a couple of hours last night and if this keeps up we could reach our destination by sunup tomorrow."

"Excellent news Mr. Hawkins."

Their conversation was interrupted by the violent clashing of swords on the forward deck and Hook's eyebrow lifted. "Well they are certainly at it early," he remarked as he watched Belle and Henry be put through their paces by the ship's newest arrival.

Hawkins smirked a bit as he watched the skilled instructor easily fend off the two students. "She had them out here at dawn doing some kind of warm-up exercises. On the rails no less." At his Captain's sudden glare in his direction he held up his hands. "I made her tie a loose guideline to them just in case. She of course protested but I insisted."

Hook nodded. "Good. I have no wish to have either of the lad's mothers, or Rumpelstiltskin for that matter, haunt me if anything happened to either of them on my ship."

Hawkins merely nodded in full agreement, mentally adding that he had no wish to incur his Captain's wrath as well. They watched the trio for a little while and Hawkins grinned a bit as he realized that even though the teacher had yet to break a sweat, the other two had yet to be disarmed despite several advanced presses. "They are improving considerably under Mulan's tutelage."

"Aye. They picked up the basics quickly, but Mulan's style is a better fit for both of them. I believe Belle would take well to a rapier actually. But the lad has got the speed and reflexes that do well with Mulan's technique."

Hawkins hummed in agreement and then turned to his Captain and saluted. "With your leave then Captain?"

Hook nodded to him and released the young man to his bunk for some well deserved rest. He checked his compass and course headings and slowly took in their surroundings. It was a bright, warm day out with only a few scattered clouds that dotted the sky. There was no land in sight yet, but he knew by nightfall they would be in visual range of the next land they were journeying to. He had to admit, this was one of the greatest adventures he had been on so far. They had been to half a dozen realms already, a few of which he'd never visited before, and others that had changed drastically over the years due to various reasons. This was one of the realms he had not visited in quite awhile and because time moved quicker here he doubted much would be the same. He just hoped that their mission here would be quick.

It had taken them nearly a month to learn that they weren't just searching for Rumpelstiltskin- and that they were apparently up against some kind of deadline. Unfortunately no one knew just how long they had to accomplish what needed to be done, especially with all the realm hopping they were doing.

_Their first stop had been to the Enchanted Forest where they had docked the ship and Hook had left the ship in Smee and Hawkins hands with orders to keep the crew close and keep an eye on his beloved ship. They would keep in contact through carrier pigeons but hoped to find whatever it was they were looking for within a week. Unfortunately, they had wandered the realm for almost two weeks and Neal and Belle had started to lose hope in figuring out why the globe had led them to the Enchanted Forest. They had come across Robin Hood and his Merry men- Mulan now amongst their number- and had accepted their offer of a place to rest for a couple of days while they decided their next move. _

_Henry had yet to fully smile since the deaths of his mothers, but there was a hint of his old gleam of excitement as he took in everything the Enchanted Forest had to offer. It was heavily touched with sadness, but he was slowly coming back out of his shell of grief as the days wore on. Mulan had been a major help with that once she learned of Emma's demise, and made it a point to join the teen at dinner and tell him about her travels with his mother and grandmother the year before. _

_The conversation wasn't always fluid, but she drew him out and by nightfall he was engrossed in comparing her real story to what he'd grown up hearing tales of. He hadn't been as vocal as he might have once been, but he asked thoughtful, candid questions and even Hook could tell that the lad was clearly turning everything over carefully in his mind._

_By bedtime, he had secured a promise that she would teach him a few moves in the morning and Belle had asked if she too could join in on the lessons as she was hoping to enjoy the company of another woman for once. Mulan understood her request all too well and happily offered her services to both. When the group was preparing to head out two days later, Mulan approached Robin Hood quietly, her own light travel gear prepared. _

_He took one look at her and smiled knowingly. "I wish I had gotten the chance to know the lad's mother as you spoke highly of her courage. I think she would be honored to have you watch over her son and Belle looks like she needs your company right now more than I do."_

_She smiled at him in gratitude for his understanding. "Thank you for everything Robin."_

"_The Merry Men and I will hate to lose you, but I always knew your stay with us would be temporary. If you should ever need of our services, you only need to ask or send word."_

_She bowed to him as was her tradition and he returned the gesture before dragging her into a quick- and somewhat awkward- hug before letting her go just as quickly. The small party left camp and started to make their way back towards the sea with Mulan now a part of their journey. Every night after they made camp, she would work with Henry and Belle on their footwork and other basics. Hook would sometimes help in giving demonstrations from his own style of swordsmanship which differed completely from Mulan's to allow them the chance to expand upon their knowledge. _

_A few days before they arrived back at the port, they were passing through a small village when an old woman stepped in front of their path, her piercing gaze stopping all of them cold in their tracks. Her lips pulled back in a sneer and everyone's hands began to drift towards their swords. _

_Then her pale eyes rolled back into her head and she raised her walking stick as her ancient body swayed gently. "You seek the Dark One," she declared to their surprise and those nearby stared at them and gasped. Children were suddenly hustled away by wary parents and the tension grew thicker._

"_Your journey is yet long and you have much to collect along the way. You must not delay for there is something wicked that has stained this land and will threaten the ones you left behind if you do not succeed. It will take the forces of Darkness and Light to put an end to this evil."_

_Belle boldly stepped forward and knelt respectfully before the old crone. "Then the Dark One lives?" she asked, her voice shaking with hope._

"_He is neither dead nor alive. But your journey will bring you to that which will make him whole once more."_

"_What of this threat?"_

_Her staff came down firmly on the ground, just missing Belle who flinched slightly as everyone's hands went to the hilts of their swords. She merely ignored them. "You have found what you need here, now make haste to your next destination!"_

"_Are we in danger?"_

"_We are all in danger," she cackled. Then as quickly as she blocked their path she had hobbled away muttering to herself. _

_The travelers had looked at each other warily. Mulan slid her partially drawn sword back into its sheath, frowning. "We have heard whispers of an evil that is supposedly spreading through the Evil Queen's former lands . Even though people have been steadily migrating here from far-away lands, few have expressed any desire to travel to her territories- especially since it is rumored that several dark mages have taken up residence there."_

"_Should we check it out?" Henry asked curiously._

"_Absolutely not," Neal answered firmly. "If there are dark mages there, we have no means of defending ourselves. Besides, if the old woman is right, whatever is going on there is big enough to threaten more than just this realm."_

"_But shouldn't we do something to try and help these people?" Henry persisted._

"_The best thing we can do lad, is heed the old woman's advice and accomplish what we set out to do. She seemed pretty clear that it was vital that we find the Dark One," Hook answered. _

"_But-," _

"_Henry," Belle said gently as she laid a hand on his shoulder. "They are right. We are small in number, and none of us have the means to protect ourselves from magic wielders. Mulan says that the people here are already aware of the potential danger and are steering clear. They all managed to save themselves from the first Curse, so I think they'll be able to take care of themselves ok this time around too."_

"_We should get back to the ship as quickly as possible. If mages are involved, there's no telling what they are up to and how many eyes and ears they have out here. I will feel much better when we are on our way to another realm."_

_The rest agreed and so they had pushed hard for two more days to reach the port. A message carried ahead by pigeon had warned the crew to be prepared for sail as soon as they arrived. Smee and Hawkins had the Roger ready to cast off as soon as their Captain's boots hit the deck. It had been with a sigh of relief that they had left whatever danger was lurking in the Enchanted Forest behind and continued on with their journey._

And it had been an interesting journey at that. The first two items that they had been directed to had at least made rather obvious sense. They were aides to locating whatever magical objects would be required to bring the Dark One back. Belle had yet to figure out the last two items however and it was likely that they would have to return home at some point so she could research their uses.

In the meantime, they had all had a plenty of adventure including a scuffle or two and one frantic trip back to the ship in which everyone decided that they wouldn't be telling the Charmings about THAT particular adventure.

"Boy's looking pretty good," Neal commented proudly as he strolled up to Hook, a rolled map in his hand as his eyes watched his son.

"Aye. You had better watch out or he'll best you soon," Hook said, only half teasing.

"Oh, I don't doubt it. He got the Charming/White genes all the way there," Neal admitted with a laugh.

"There's no shame in having the lass train you as well. She's truly an artist."

"I know. But look at them - the light is finally coming back into their eyes, and they actually smile a little bit now and again. Mulan got them both to come out of their shells and they need this right now. Honestly, I think she needs them as much as they need her right now."

"Picked up on that did you?"

"Robin asked me to look after her," Neal shrugged. "Not that she really needs it, but they are all good for each other and I'm happy to let the kid share the company of two lovely ladies."

Hook laughed at that, both of them well aware that the boy's slight crush on the two women was completely harmless. "I noticed the lad has taken to the crew's shirt style as of late," he said with a smirk.

Neal snorted in amusement as well. With the warm weather, the crew typically went shirtless or with shirt that left their arms bare. After two full months of daily sword drills, long treks through various terrain when on land, and learning the ropes aboard ship, the teen was starting to fill out. Henry was also in the middle of a huge growth spurt, so while he was constantly embarrassed by the sudden cracks and octave changes in his voice, he was obviously more than happy to show off his developing muscles.

"His grandparents aren't gonna recognize him by the time we get back," Neal chuckled. "So how's things looking?"

"We made up time last night and the winds are still in our favor. Have you and Belle figured out where we need to be exactly and what we are searching for?"

Neal unrolled the map that Hook had provided thanks to his previous journey to this realm. He pointed to the city that the globe had indicated and Hook glanced at it and nodded. "Moy Tura…that would make sense."

"You've been there?"

"No, but I am familiar with the name. Moy Tura is also known in this land as the City of Sorcerers. It was once a great city where all the sorcerers from this realm lived. But they let their power go to their heads and all the clans of the Dark Horse Plains rose up against them and slaughtered every last man woman and child in the city and outlawed magic for generations. However, when I was here last, it seems that the laws were changing finally. I was in Pra Desh when there was quite the commotion happening.

"Seems a young clanswoman was born with the talent and risked her life in wielding it to save the rest of the clans from being slaughtered by a powerful chieftain who had been practicing the dark arts in secret until he was sure of his power. From the stories, it sounds like he could have given the Evil Queen a run for her money had he lived long enough. But the sorceress defeated the chieftain during a rather epic battle. Unfortunately his second in command had slipped off to Pra Desh with a powerful tome to hide and learn magic on his own. A small group that included the sorceress showed up to collect the bastard, but they walked into a political powder keg. When I arrived the city was in shambles and some power-hungry bitch was in danger of sinking one of the greatest cities in this realm. She had control of the idiot and had him summon some kind of demon to try and gain more power."

Neal winced. "And how'd that go for her?"

Hook grimaced. "Not well at all. I don't know the specifics as half the palace went up in flames and some of the more influential families staged a coup. I know she and the novice sorcerer died- horribly from the rumors. Apparently they found the rightful Heir locked in the dungeons though and everything was on its way to being restored when I decided it was time for me to take my leave. I had no wish to risk being caught up in any more dramatics."

"What of the sorceress?"

"Gabria was her name- handsome lass. Now that I think about it….she looked very much like Swan," he said with a note of sadness in his voice. "She and her party helped with the rebellion and saved many innocent lives when she used her magic to quell the fires in the palace before they spread further. It was truly an awesome sight. I assume they went home after that as the man they were after was dead."

"Huh….that's quite the tale."

"Indeed. But as I said, Moy Tura was once the hub of their magic practicing civilization so it makes sense there would be something in the remains. So you know what we are looking for?"

At this Neal sighed. "Well apparently we are looking for a needle in a haystack then. Like…literally this time. Thank god the first thing we acquired was that mirror that shows us what we are actually looking for or I seriously doubt we would have found most of the items we are looking for."

"Aye. And hopefully we won't have many more to go after this. So what is this needle we are looking for?"

"Like I said, it looks exactly like a needle. Only it glows pure white."

"Bloody hell," Hook groaned.

"Well maybe we could ask around once we get to port."

"Perhaps- though magic was still not widely accepted in the cities of Calah. It might be best to try those we meet along the way to Moy Tura. The clanspeople will probably know more as legend says that only those of clan blood can wield magic."

"How long will it take us to reach Moy Tura?"

"A week on horse. Perhaps less."

"Well that compass we picked up will get us within the immediate vicinity of whatever it is we are looking for. So hopefully we will be able to locate it within a few hours if not a couple of days. I was thinking that once we are done here we should head back home….see how things are going and give them a heads up. It will also give Belle some time to research that candle and the feather."

"I agree. I think the lad would appreciate seeing his grandparents and they him. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to resupply from there. Never know what unique items from Storybrooke will be well worth trading for in another realm."

"Like rum in this one?" Neal said in an amused tone.

"Well as you know every good pirate has a plentiful amount of rum on hand at all times. But yes, there was a trader here that paid me handsomely for my stock last time around. While I doubt he is still alive, I suspect that there will be another equally enthusiastic buyer here willing to trade for some strong horses, supplies and information."

"Sounds like a plan then. I'll go let the kid and the ladies know."

"You should take your sword with you." Neal started to protest but Killian fixed him with a look. "Neal, you do well enough with a sword, but this land lives by the sword and they are wary of strangers. Even I will be taking a turn with Mulan. She is a Master and I would be fool not to take advantage of her skills and style. I will also be strongly encouraging everyone on this ship to be keeping their weapon at hand at all times from here on out. We've been close enough to spot the sails of trade ships in the distance. We need to be on our guard now."

Neal hesitated and then nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Besides, they've been at it all morning so I guess I won't be intruding too much. I'll take a turn at the wheel later if you want so you can get some practice time in. I'm sure Henry and Belle will enjoy hearing all about your last visit here too."

Hook nodded and then waved Neal off to go practice. Once the other man was gone, the pirate looked over at the map that was being held down by the stone weights he'd placed on the corners. He wondered how much time had passed since he'd been here several years back. He was looking forward to seeing more of the land this time and he knew the change of scenery and new adventure would help keep everyone's minds busy and help ease the pain of broken hearts for a time.

Even his, he admitted as he took a sip from his flask and stared off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Hey everyone a few things. First of all you will notice a ratings bump on this story. While it will be a little while longer yet before I start tackling any of the pairings I am going to play with, I will eventually be having some fun with them and decided to give you all fair warning now._

_Secondly, I would like to make mention that this realm our intrepid travels are in now are courtesy the works of Mary Herbert and the Dark horse series. While I am setting this a number of years beyond where there series left off and a few characters will be of my own creation, I am merely playing in her world._

_Finally: this is a fairly good sized chapter and I know not a lot of action is happening in it, but this realm will become a key realm for what I have in mind for the rest of the story. So please bear with me as I set the stage for some major events that will happen in future chapters. I hope you all enjoy!_

**==^^SQSQRWRWRBRB^^==**

The morning after they had made port in Pra Desh, the capital city of the five kingdoms that lay north west of the Ramtharin Plains, the realm jumpers began their overland journey to Moy Tura. Their group consisted of Hook, Neal, Mulan, Belle, Henry, Hawkins, and two of the royal guard who knew the route well and were also familiar with the clans.

While the Five Kingdoms were ruled by a king, the capital itself was ruled by the fon, and traditionally was the king's right hand man and in charge of the finances of the entire kingdom as Pra Desh was the heart of its trade and wealth. The current fon was the son of the man Hook had met some forty one years ago, and when he realized who it was that was visiting and the cargo he carried for trade, the fon had welcomed Hook and his companions with very open arms. They had been given every provision they had asked for and then some.

Unfortunately their arrival was unexpected and the man had been unable to escape his duties, but he had insisted that the travelers take two specific men within his guard and promised Hook that they would be able to give them as much information as they needed for their journey. So after a full meal and a good night's rest, the group set out an hour after sunrise astride strong mounts from the fon's own stables.

As they rode through the city Hook noted that things looked much better than the last time he was here and commented as much. The two guards looked strangely at him. "How long have you been away?" the man named Torick asked.

Hook looked back at the others who all shrugged. "Forty seven years from what I understand."

"How is that possible? Surely you are not that old?" the other man Korth asked in disbelief.

"We are not from this realm. Magic allows us to travel from realm to realm and time passes differently in each realm. For me, it has only been ten years or so, but after visiting with the fon last night, I discovered that is has been forty seven here," Hook explained casually. He purposely left out any mention of the beans as they all guarded that secret with their lives. They each carried at least one bean on their person, but the thriving plant, along with all the other magical items back on the ship were under lock and key and well guarded at all times.

Both men looked the group over in surprise. "We have never heard of such magic before."

Henry was the first to answer them. "Magic comes in many different forms depending on the realm it comes from. I come from a land where magic is unheard of, and while it does exist, it is very unpredictable. They all come from a realm where magic was strong and you could either be born with the talent or learn to wield through lots of studying. But some magic can transcend realms…like True Love."

"Are you a magic wielder?" Torick asked curiously.

"Like I said, I'm from a realm where magic is almost unheard of. But both of my mom's were very strong magic wielders," he said with considerable pride in his voice.

Everyone stared at Henry, and he suddenly realized it was the first time he'd talked about his mothers with anyone else. His eyes watered and he looked away, embarrassed. Neal reached over and clapped him on the shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. At the guards questioning look, he gave a pained smile. "Our town was facing a very powerful curse, and his mothers combined their magic to stop the curse and save everyone…but it cost them their lives. My father...Belle's love, was also a power magic wielder. He sacrificed himself to stop his own father, who had been responsible for casting the curse. We all lost a great deal that day."

The two men looked over the group and noted the grief that touched every one of their expressions. "Your loved ones were very brave and noble to have made such a sacrifice for so many. I am sure that whatever deities there are in your realm are taking good care of them," Torick told the now somber group in a kind voice.

Henry sniffed, and brushed away his tears as he forced himself to smile. "Thanks Torick."

They traveled in silence for a little while longer before Belle finally broke the peace by asking about the weather. "It is early spring here," Korth answered. "You are all very lucky you arrived when you did. A few more weeks and you would have arrived during the time when the clans all travel to the Tir Simod for their summer gathering. They remain there throughout most of the summer."

"And they leave their homes behind?" Belle asked incredulously.

"The clans are fairly nomadic. There are several permanent structures in each holding, but the majority of the people live in tents that can be packed up and moved each summer. The Corin are the only ones who have an established city, but even they travel to the Tir Simod each year. Only those too weak to travel and a small contingent of the werod to guard them are left behind in each of the clan holdings."

"That is fascinating."

"Hold up there mate," Hook asked his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "The Lady Gabria, she was of Clan Corin correct?"

"She was."

"If I remember correctly though, wasn't her entire clan massacred?"

Korth nodded. "They were. However twenty two years ago, Lady Gabria and her daughter Kelene were kidnapped by a powerful Turic tribesman. Their rescuers stumbled across a Clannad that had been hiding deep within the southern mountains. They were descendants of Lady Jeneve of the Clan Corin, who had learned about the massacre of Moy Tura and knew that she and any other magic wielders would be slaughtered once the killers reached the summer gathering where everyone was at the time. She gathered her family and as many friends as she could and they fled under the cover of night to the southern mountains. The Clannad had lived there in complete isolation for almost two hundred years, before they came in contact with Lady Gabria's rescuers by chance. Once they learned of the mission, and that the ban on magic had been lifted, they helped with the rescue and then returned back to the Ramtharin Plains. Lady Gabria acknowledged their lineage before the Council and thus the Corin were reborn."

"That is quite the tale," Belle exclaimed.

Korth chuckled. "That is only a tiny portion of it my lady. Lady Gabria and her family are almost as famous as Valorian amongst the clansmen. None of their adventures were simple matters, and to this day they are still favorite sources of inspiration of the bards."

"You know a lot about the clans for someone who lives in a huge city," Henry observed.

Torick grinned at him. "Very smart observation Henry. And while everyone in Pra Desh knows well of Lady Gabria's exploits after she helped save our city from the clutches of a former and wicked fon, Korth and I are half clan and thus know more than most."

"How many clans are there?"

"Twelve."

"Which one are you from?"

"My father is from the Jehanan clan. They are located several hundred leagues south of here along the Sea of Tannis. My mother is a master leatherworker and he met her one summer when she came to trade with the clans at their gathering. It took him three seasons to wear her down enough to accept his marriage proposal!" the guard laughed heartily. The rest joined him and Korth gave his companion a knowing look of amusement.

"She still keeps his father in line," he said with a wink to the youth.

"What about you Korth?"

"My mother is Bahedin. We will actually be stopping by their treld…their land holdings…on our way to Moy Tura. The Bahedin are one of the closest clans to the Five Kingdoms and have regular dealings with those from the cities. My mother took an interest in the healing arts - specifically in the use of herbs. She studied what she could from Healer Kelene in Moy Tura and then travelled to Pra Desh to learn about some of the more exotic herbs that various traders brought to the Healing Houses here. My father was an apprentice healer there and they fell in love. We have always resided in the city most of the year, however my family still travels south for the clan gathering every summer so my mother can share and exchange knowledge with the clans. And when my duties allow it, I try to visit my family in the Bahedin. My uncle is in the Chieftain's hearthguard- that means the Chieftain's personal guard- and he taught me almost everything I know."

"I bet they'll be happy to see you," Belle smiled.

"My mother was ecstatic when I told her last night that I would be journeying to Moy Tura. Over half of what I am carrying is what she managed to put together in the span of an hour before my father managed to curtail her," Korth chuckled. "I imagine my poor horse will be equally loaded for our return journey!"

"Is Lady Gabria still alive?" Mulan asked, entering the conversation.

The two men gave a sad smile. "Alas, she passed two summers back. Her husband, Lord Athlone had passed the previous winter and it was said that a part of her heart died that day. When her faithful steed finally passed, the stories say she lost her will to live after that. She succumbed to death in her sleep only a week later," Korth answered.

At everyone's confused looks, Torick tried to explain. "There is a long and complex history of the bond between clansmen and their horses. But there is one breed that is revered above all others, and when you see one you will understand. They are the Hunnuli. They are magnificent creatures, who are sentient and will only accept a rider who is a magic wielder. The clansmen believe them to be a gift from the gods, forged by Lord Valorian himself. Once they chose their rider a bond is formed and it is the very rare case where either horse or rider survive the death of the other. Lady Gabria's bond was the oldest known in recent memory and ran very deep. Her daughter Kelene however is alive and well and resides in Moy Tura."

"Is she the ruler?"

"Chieftain? No," Torick chuckled.

Mulan scowled. It had not gone unnoticed to her or Belle that they had received strange looks being women who were openly armed. "Is it because they are women?"

Torick just laughed and shook his head. "At one time, I would have answered yes. Lady Gabria wrought many changes amongst our people however, and not just in regards to the laws surrounding magic. But when the Clannad rejoined the clans, they were led by Lady Helmar and a good many of her werod were made up of women. That is when we really saw rapid changes. The Khulinin- which was Lord Athlone's clan, and also very powerful- immediately began allowing women who could prove themselves capable, into the werod. Several other clans have followed suite though a few still hold to the older traditions. The Khulinin and the Jehanan both have women in their hearthguard, the Dangari's current Wer-tain is a woman, and Lady Helmar and Lord Sayyed have a daughter who was just named Wer-tain this past winter and will likely take over as Chieftain after a few more years ," Korth added.

"Wer-tain?" Mulan asked, pleased to know that she and Belle being armed would not raise any issues here.

"Forgive me, the Wer-tain is the leader of the werod...all of the warriors of one's clan," Korth explained. "But to answer your original question, Kelene has never had any desire to lead- only heal. She is a skilled rider and her mount…well that is just something you will have to see with your own eyes," he added with a mischievous glint in his eye that Torick matched. "She is also skilled with a sword and her magic is very powerful. But she uses her offensive skills only when she is forced to. Her husband Rafnir knows that the clans need her far more as a healer and if he were to accept Chieftain, she would have to divide her time between healing and politics. He is happy to serve on the hearthguard."

As they rode throughout the day, the two men told them of many stories surrounding the clans, their own personal pasts, and life in Pra-Desh. They made camp that night under a copse of large willow like trees where the camaraderie continued as they ate a hearty meal of fresh rabbit and quail thanks to Mulan's and Torick's skill with a bow.

Hook passed a flask around, and Torick and Korth accepted it with appreciation. In return they passed their flagons of wine around, and Neal allowed Henry another taste. The first wine tasted like bitter grape juice but at least it didn't burn his throat like the rum had. The second one had him opening his eyes in surprise. It was tart and sweet and very, very tastey. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he snuck in a second gulp before his dad grabbed the flask from him with a chuckle.

Torick laughed. "Careful boy. That stuff goes straight to the head."

"What is it?"

"A honey wine that clan Reidhar are famous for. It is very potent."

It was the general consensus of the group that it was their favorite and it wasn't long before they all felt the buzz of the strong wine. Henry was asleep less than an hour later, much to the amusement of the adults. They visited for awhile longer before they succumbed to the warmth of the fire and the quiet of the growing night. They established a watch schedule before everyone except for Mulan, who had volunteered for first watch, retired to their bedrolls and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**==^^SQSQRWRWRBRB^^==**

They traveled for two more days before they reached the Behedin treld where the clan accepted them with open arms, especially after their escort was recognized. They spent the night as guests of the Chieftain and were treated to a feast. Korth's family had also been invited to attend so that the guard could spend time in their company.

The travelers all thoroughly enjoyed the warm hospitality of the clan, and for a few hours their grief was sidelined as they found themselves caught up in the feasting, revelry and dancing of the evening. The adults laughed amongst themselves as the daughters of the Chieftain all but fought each other for the privilege to dance with a blushing Henry whenever a new tune would start up. Hook had caught the eye of a rather beautiful server and they had disappeared by the end of the evening.

Hawkins had also followed in his Captain's footsteps and after flirting with several of the young women, had finally excused himself with two of them in tow. Neal and Belle merely sat back and enjoyed themselves while Mulan chatted with a fellow female swordswoman about their training techniques and style. Neal and Belle watched with knowing smirks as Mulan indulged in more alcohol than usual and then accepted an offer from her companion to demonstrate a few of her moves off to one side. Mulan was still steady on her feet, but relaxed just enough that when one of those moves ended up with herself being restrained efficiently, she quickly succumbed to the lip-lock that immediately followed. It wasn't long before she too left hand in hand with her new companion, trying not to blush as she caught her friend's amused laughter.

The next morning saw the group leaving a bit later than usual, with very warm goodbyes being given to the travelers. Belle quietly teased a blushing Mulan, and the warrior allowed it as she was not only in an exceptional mood, but it was bringing out the fun and playful side of Belle, which had yet to appear since Rumpelstiltskin's sacrifice.

They traveled north for another day before they turned away from the river they had been following to head west towards Moy Tura. As they neared the city, the group's excitement began to swell. Their two travel companions had told them dozens of stories over the past several days and everyone was eager to see the magnificent stone city with their own eyes. Henry was excited to meet a whole city of magic-wielders, while Belle was excited to learn more about the history of the city itself. Mulan and Hawkins were interested in seeing their first Hunnuli horses, while Hook and Neal were just happy that they would have help in finding what they needed. They hadn't disclosed to their guides what it was they sought, as they had no idea if it would be something they could come by honestly or not. It was agreed that if it was something they had to…borrow, they would return it once it had fulfilled their need.

Half a day's ride from Moy Tura, the group drew up as two riders approached them swiftly. Everyone looked towards their guides who were squinting at the riders, and then relaxed as they caught sight of the bright red cloaks on the approaching clansmen and their mounts. Everyone stared in awe, as the horses closed the distance at an unbelievable rate. Their two companions hailed a greeting as the outriders drew near and the clansmen shouted back, waving excitedly at the group.

"Well….it seems we are expected," Torick chuckled.

"But…how?" Neal asked confused.

The blonde haired guard just grinned and shrugged. "When dealing with magic-wielders, anything is possible my friend."

The riders drew up, and everyone stared at the incredible horses before them. There were a couple of appreciative whistles from Hawkins, and Neal, while Henry and Belle gasped at the beauty of the animals. Hook and Mulan remained silent, but their expressions spoke of their fascination with the horses as well. One was black as midnight, taller and more powerful looking than any horse they'd ever seen before, and bore a white lightening streak on its shoulder. In contrast, the other was a brilliant white, and while not quite as tall as its companion, it was clear that it was equally strong and perhaps a bit more nimbler. Both horses eyed the group with a sentience that far surpassed their cousins and seemed to fix on Henry.

"Wow," he breathed, looking from both horses to the grinning riders who had their heads cocked to one side as if listening to something and were regarding the teen with an interested look. "They really are the most beautiful horses," he told the newcomers in an almost reverent tone.

Torick moved forward at that point. "Hail Corin. I am Torick and this is Korth. We bring you greetings from the fon of Pra Desh."

The riders were both young, but it was surprisingly the youngest who nudged her massive black horse forward and greeted them. "Lady Helmar welcomes you to her holdings and extends her hospitality to you and your companions. I am Nadia and this is my companion Morogh. Lady Helmar has bid us to accompany you the rest of the way."

"We humbly accept your hospitality Nadia. I take it Lady Helmar was already aware of our approach?"

Nadia nodded, her gaze looking over the group but fixing on Henry, who blushed under her intense scrutiny. "She is. My mother, Healer Kelene had a vision two nights ago. She said that visitors from a land farther than any here have traveled, would seek our aid. She feels it is Valorian's will that we help."

"Ah, Healer Kelene! My mother is Healer Vishmira from Pra-Desh," Korth informed the young woman. "I have some of the latest herbs and scrolls for your mother."

Nadia beamed at that. "Mother will be overjoyed at that. Your mother is a very talented Healer, and my mother looks forward to their exchanges at the gathering each year. Come, if we keep up a steady pace, we can be inside the city by dusk. A banquet is being prepared in your honor."

"Sweet," Neal remarked happily. He was thoroughly enjoying that they were in a land that was apparently extremely hospitable to travelers.

Hook seemed pleased as well, as the young woman's introduction made it sound like they were going to be willing to help them find their needle. "Lead on then my lady," he said politely.

The group moved out, Morogh taking the lead with Torick, Mulan and Hawkins striking up a conversation about the journey, the Hunnuli, and a little bit about their background. Korth hung back and chatted with Nadia a bit more. It wasn't lost on anyone that she had chosen to ride next to Henry, and the two were sneaking looks at one another occasionally. Not that anyone blamed the youth. Nadia looked to be only a couple of years older than him, and was very striking in her looks. She was tall and strong looking, with a beautifully rich olive complexion, hair as black as her Hunnuli, but eyes the color of emeralds.

When there was a lull in the conversation, Henry finally worked up his courage, hoping his voice didn't crack embarrassingly. "Are you a healer like you mom?"

"I have the gift, but I am not as…dedicated to the art as she is" Nadia admitted. "I don't have the patience for that much studying. I would rather be out practicing my fighting skills with my brothers or riding Layla here."

"Is it really true the Hunnuli are sentient?"

_We are,_ came the amused reply in Henry's mind and the boy gasped in shock.

Korth's head snapped around as he saw the shocked look on Henry's face. The others in the group tensed, not sure what had just happened.

_You might want to assure your companions that you are okay,_ the mare told him with a chuckle.

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

"The Hunnuli spoke to you?" Korth exclaimed and at this Torick spun around in his saddle and stared as well.

"Yeah!" Henry answered unaware of the significance of this. Then he looked at the others. "No one else heard her?"

Nadia shook her head, smiling. "The Hunnuli can only communicate with those who wield magic."

"But…I don't have any magic," Henry said in confusion.

The Hunnuli arched her massive head towards him and sniffed deeply before exhaling with enough force to ruffle his hair. _I have never smelled magic like yours, but it is there_, she affirmed.

"Huh," Henry said, completely nonplussed by the statement.

"What?" his dad asked, somewhat concerned.

"Layla says I have magic," he answered, still a little disbelieving.

"Were either of your parents magic-wielders?" Nadia asked curiously.

"Well my dad here doesn't, but my birth-mother did. My adoptive mom did too, but I don't think that would have affected me."

Nadia lifted an eyebrow at his reference to two mothers and in the past tense. She left that alone for the time being however. "Well if your birth mother's magic was powerful, it is very likely you would have inherited her gift as well."

"They were both very powerful magic wielders. It's really complicated, and we should probably wait until we get to the city to explain everything to everyone, but I am from a land where magic is almost unheard of. My moms said that whatever magic was there, it was very unpredictable."

"It might explain why you have not manifested any signs of your talent yet. But the Hunnuli were created with magic and so they are sensitive to even the slightest traces of it within a person. If Layla says you have magic, then it's there - even if it is dormant."

"Cool." He caught his dad's frown however and looked at him. "What?"

Neal tried to look a little less concerned, but knew he couldn't gloss over his sudden worry. "Well, it's just that if your powers decide to start acting up all of a sudden, we don't really have anyone around who can help you control them."

"All the more reason to find Rumpel," Belle declared, understanding Neal's concern. But she smiled at Henry. "But I don't think you have anything to worry too much about it Henry. Perhaps while we are here, you can learn a few things about control just in case. And I studied a good many of Rumpel's books and even helped him mix several potions. I understand the basics even if I can't wield magic, so I'm sure we can figure it out together until we get your grandfather back."

_There is much grief in him…in all of them. I do not believe his mothers are alive,_ Layla said in a private conversation with her rider.

_Give the way he worded things, I have the same feeling. You really don't recognize his magic though?_

_No. It is almost as if is magical aura is split. _

Nadia shifted in surprise. _What, like you mean two magics?_

_Perhaps._

_Is that possible?_

Morogh's stallion chimed into the semi-private conversation_. There is no memory in the history of the Hunnuli of there being magic-wielders who were not of Valorian's kin. These people are not from this realm, but even that is beyond our knowledge. If they are here from an entirely different realm, then anything is possible at this point._

_No wonder mother and grandmother were so excited! I wonder why they are here? Should I ask?_

_They are open with their information, but they have been clear that they wish to disclose the majority of their tale once in the presence of the city elders. It is likely a lengthy one and it would be foolish to tire them out now before they could relay all the details to your parents and grandparents_, Layla advised.

They rode at a decent pace for the rest of the afternoon, the conversations drifting through various topics as the two guards who had identified themselves as half-clan, exchanged recent news and gossip with the two Corin and the rest made innocuous inquires about the Corin and Moy Tura itself. They made good time, and passed the outriders who were heading out for their evening watch over the clan's herds.

It had been a couple of years since Torick and Korth had been to Moy Tura, and they nodded appreciatively at the newest additions to the city gates. Torick actually chuckled. "Ahhhhh I see you have finally decided to bring the legendary Korg back!"

Morogh smirked as he glanced over at Nadia. "Lord Sayyed added them in a fit of drunken humor during last year's Birthright celebrations. Lady Helmar was not amused at first, but Healer Kelene and Rafnir found it funny as well. But the craftsmanship was flawless, so grandmother allowed them to remain. Of course a couple of Chieftains expectedly protested their creation once word got out. But she assured everyone they were simply stone lions and not the legendary guardians of the past."

"There used to be giant stone lions protecting the city?" Henry asked in amazement.

Morogh shook his head. "There were giant stone carvings like this at the gates of the original Moy Tura, and the magic wielders of that time insinuated that they were magic guardians. They weren't really, but the story of why everyone thought they truly were alive is a story for another time. Nadia's mother has quite the tale about that. For now we will be leaving our mounts here with the attendants and Nadia and I are to escort all of you to the Chieftain's Hall immediately. Your gear will be taken to the quarters set aside for all of you and will be left undisturbed."

"Will Healer Kelene be in attendance?" Korth asked as he dismounted with the rest.

"Most likely."

Korth pulled off one of his saddle bags and tossed it over his shoulder with a grin. "Then I wish to present the Healer with an early gift from my mother."

They made their way through the city, all of them taking in the detailed work of the stone structures surrounding them. "This is absolutely astounding," Belle exclaimed, voicing everyone's exact sentiment.

The two Corin grinned proudly. "It took quite a few years for the city to be restored, and there are still a few sections that have not been renovated," Nadia told them as they wove through the busy streets. "But the elders have decided that they should remain as a reminder to our people of what arrogance and abuse of our gifts can cost us."

"A wise decision," Mulan remarked in appreciation.

People stopped in their comings and goings to stare at the two Pra-Deshian guards and the strangely adorned newcomers that were being lead through the streets, but other than the friendly greetings, there was no sign of hostility or suspicion which help put the group at ease since they were being lead into the heart of the walled city.

They were lead to a beautifully constructed marble building, whose pillars seemed marked with an illustrated history of the Clan. Belle couldn't wait to have a chance to look at them further later, and even young Hawkins was noticeably interested in the markings. It seemed that Hook's young protégé had an affinity for books as well, though perhaps not as enthusiastic as Belle's.

The guards posted outside nodded a greeting to the party. "They await your arrival," one of them informed Nadia and Morogh.

The group walked through sturdy wooden doors and moved towards the far side of the large room they had entered. At the other end, there were two throne-like chairs upon which the Corin Chieftain and her husband sat. Though advanced in years, they bore their age well. Both appearing to be in good health and still strong. Lady Helmar was as fair as her husband was dark, and despite numerous scars they were both striking in appearance. Off to the side stood another couple, the darker skinned man tall and bearing a striking resemblance to the Chieftain's husband. While he was armed, the dark haired woman at his side wore a belt with numerous pouches and a single long dagger strapped to her thigh.

The entourage arrived in front of their hosts and both Morogh and Nadia bowed low before their Chieftain as they announced their guests. "Lady Helmar, it is as you and my mother foretold. May I introduce Lieutenants Korth and Torick of Pra Desh. They were escorting the rest. This is Killian Jones, Captain of the sea vessel the Jolly Roger and his third mate, James Hawkins. Their companions, Belle, Mulan, Baelfire, and Henry."

It was not lost on any of the adults that she said Henry's name with a slight blush as she glanced at the youth with an almost shy smile that he returned before he bowed with the rest of his group and murmured a greeting.

Helmar leaned forward and smiled warmly at her granddaughter and her traveling companion. "Thank you both for escorting our guests in such a timely manner. Welcome to Clan Corin, I am Laady Helmar and this is my husband Sayeed. Over there are Healer Kelene and Hearthguard Captain Rafnir. I hope your travels have been smooth and enjoyable?"

"They have indeed My Lady," Killian answered. "The hospitality of the people both in the city and here on the plains has been quite enjoyable."

She tilted her head at his accent. "Where do you all hail from?"

Belle shifted forwards. "Nadia explained to us that you knew we were not from anywhere nearby?" At Helmar's nod she continued. "We actually do not hail from this realm My Lady. In fact not all of us even hail from the same realm as the other," she explained.

Everyone's eyes within the room widened at that, and Nadia and Morogh shared a wry smile, imagining that they must have looked the same. "You are saying you are not of this world?" Helmar asked in mild disbelief.

"The Hunnuli confirm it grandmother," Nadia added.

"Gods and Goddesses," Helmar chuckled as she shook her head. "And you all come from different…realms?"

"Baelfire, Captain Jones, Mr. Hawkins and myself come from a realm known as the Enchanted Forest. Mulan hails from the Far East, and Henry is from Storybrooke- a town within the Land Without Magic."

"Fascinating! I look forward to hearing how you all came to meet. I imagine you are all hungry and ready to rest. A feast has been prepared in honor of your arrival. Several of our elders and guild masters will be in attendance. Do you wish to retire to your quarters for a bit or would you like to head over to the feast hall now?"

"Eat," both Henry and Hawkins whispered, their voices carrying loud through the stone room. Hook and Mulan smirked and Belle and Neal chuckled as the two young men blushed furiously.

Everyone else chuckled in amusement, and Belle finally came to their rescue. "I believe we are all quite used to eating as we are after these many months of travel Lady Helmar. If our appearance is satisfactory, I do believe we would all enjoy a hearty meal as we did not stop for lunch."

The Chieftain stood and made a gesture to one of the guards who nodded and then hurried out of the room, presumably to warn whoever that the travelers were on their way. "Come my new friends, let us go feast and toast to good journeys and hear of the tales you have to tell. Then you can tell us what it is you seek and we can share what the gods have revealed to us in vision about your journeys."

They looked at one another, hopeful and intrigued and followed their hosts towards the feast hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I have a nice little break from homework this weekend so I was able to finish out this chapter in record time. I had originally intended this story as a one-shot, but since my visions for this have drastically altered, I went back and changed the summary of the story. I also added a second A/N in the first chapter summarizing a few of the upcoming pairings and realms we will be seeing if you are interested in taking a look. I promise things will be moving forward after this and thank you for sticking with me as I set the stage. As always, comments and constructive critiques are welcome, so please let me know what you think of things so far. Also if there is a character or realm you would like to see dropped into this story, I have a little bit of latitude here so feel free to drop me a PM or let me know via a review and I will see if I can work it in. Enjoy!

**==^^SQSQSQ^^==**

It was yet another relaxed and enjoyable evening that passed with the clansmen of the Ramtharin Plains. The realm jumpers told the fascinated Corin gathered about the long table about where they each hailed from, and given that even those from the Enchanted Forest all had varying backgrounds it gave them a chance to get to know more about one another as well. Of course the stories were abbreviated for the sake of time, but it gave everyone an overall picture of their varied history's and also of the many realms that were out there unbeknownst to the magic-wielders until just then. In return the various Corin shared stories about their clan some of the tales of their people that Torick or Korth hadn't shared with them yet, and of the history of Moy Tura itself. Belle, Hawkins and Henry had barely kept their curiosity in check, but it was quite clear that they would be plying their hosts with many questions later on.

When asked what brought their group to Moy Tura specifically, the meal grew a bit somber as they spoke of the events leading up to their journey and the losses they all suffered. But Lady Helmar smoothly directed the conversation beyond that after expressing sincere sympathies for their losses on behalf of her people. They focused on their first stop to the Enchanted Forest and the seer's proclamation and warning, and then went into their travels for various objects that were needed to help find Rumpelstiltskin. They carefully left out any mention of his other moniker- The Dark One- and were all secretly relieved that he was not known here so that his reputation did not jeopardize their mission.

"So you seek a specific item of some magical importance in each realm to help you…restore this powerful magic wielder of yours?" Kelene asked with a slight furrow in her brow. "You realize raising the dead is dealing with very dangerous magic and the results can be catastrohpic," she cautioned, shuddering a bit as she thought back to a time when a plague very nearly decimated their people years ago during one such accidental incident. She herself had lost two siblings and her husband had lost his mother to the plague a revived sorcerer had set upon their people after they had accidentally disturbed his grave. She noted the deeply troubled and sad look in her father-in law's eyes as well, and Helmar rested her hand over his giving him an understanding and sympathetic look.

"This we understand and some of us have borne witness to the cost of such magic," Belle reassured them as she looked over at Henry who nodded in understanding. The revived Daniel- whom his mother had described as one of the kindest and most gentle souls she had ever met- had nearly killed him in the stables that day. "But Rumpelstilitskin possessed a great amount of power that not even he fully understood as it was tied to an enchanted object, that he was bound to. When he stopped his father, there was no body…nothing. And when they disappeared, it was as if he was sucked into a rift in the planes. It is my theory that he is still alive, but that his life force or essence is lost between realms," Belle explained.

The strong young woman who sat next to Sayeed and had been introduced as the Chieftain's daughter and the clan's newly appointed Wer-tain, Tayla, leaned forward. "What item is it you seek here in Moy Tura?" she asked curiously.

Belle pulled out the mirror and passed it over. "We do not know of its significance, but it appears to be a needle of some sort. We have a compass that tells us when we are in close proximity to it. But it does not appear to be working well this time," she admitted with a frustrated sigh.

Kelene was closest to her and so she was the first to see what exactly they were seeking, and her eyes eyes widened slightly as she passed the mirror along to her husband who then handed it to Helmar and Sayeed and Tayla. Once Helmar and Sayeed saw what they were looking for they shared an interested glance and then handed the mirror back.

"You say our compass is not working in locating this item?"

Bae pulled out the compass, in which he had surreptitiously been glancing at as they had entered the city and had showed Belle over the course of the evening. The dial kept spinning no matter where they were within the city and it had been somewhat disheartening given the size of the object they were supposed to find. "All the needle does is spin, indicating we are right on top of it. But it has done that since I first looked at it when we arrived just outside the city," he explained.

The Corin smirked knowingly and Helmar actually chuckled. "That is because you have been near this object the moment my granddaughter and Morogh met up with you. You see what you seek is what we call a magic splinter. Every magic wielder who passes their Rites receives one," she explained as she turned over her wrist and they watched as a thin sliver of light glowed just beneath the flesh in her arm. "It augments one's ability and shows that they have undergone rigorous training to be entrusted with such a gift."

There was a shared look between the travelers as they realized that obtaining this splinter might be a little more difficult than they first thought. "So…this is a sacred item then," Belle deduced somewhat dejectedly.

Helmar nodded. "It is. One must usually devote several years of training before they are deemed worthy enough to be given one. Also, up until a decade ago, there were only a handful amongst our people as they were relics left over from the magic-wielders of old and we had no idea how to make more. It wasn't until a tradesman from the farthest northern reaches of the Five Kingdoms visited during one summer gathering that this changed. No one could remember when one had traveled so far for our gathering but he recognized the rare element they are made from. That same fall after we returned home, Kelene and our Priestess of Amara were helping to restore one of Amara's smaller temples and came across a hidden chamber of long lost scrolls. One such scroll detailed the making and blessing of the splinters along with the ceremony that accompanied its insertion."

"It seems your Goddess was guiding your people at that time," Belle said with sincerity.

"Indeed she was. And I can tell from the looks on your faces, you think we will not part with such an item easily."

There was an uncomfortable silence as they looked at each other. Bae and Hook had at first been on the same page about using less than savory means to obtain the object if need be. But after the hospitality they had been shown, doubled with the fact that in order to acquire one they would likely have to harm someone to get it…well that changed everything.

"My Lady, I will admit that I am not the most…savory of people," Hook finally said. "My companions…well for the majority of them…are right and honorable people. But our mission is one of importance and as we have explained, this no longer is about finding a single individual. According to the seer he is the key to helping defeat this growing evil. We have no idea just how big of a threat we are facing but it does appear to have the ability to threaten multiple realms. I humbly ask that you consider at least loaning one of these splinters of yours to us as the success of our quest could mean the saving of hundreds if not thousands of lives."

"A noble plea, but normally one I would likely not give much consideration given the sacred nature of our splinters," Helmar answered bluntly. When several of the travelers shifted to speak, she lifted her hand stalling any further protests. "However, I had a dream last night and after conferring with Kelene, I am forced to reconsider. First let me tell you what Kelene and I have seen as I believe you will need all the aid you can receive on your journey."

They settled back in their seats and resumed eating and drinking as they listened attentively. "Kelene foresaw your arrival several evenings ago and came to me directly about it the next morning. When I asked her if this was a good or bad omen, she said that it was both. It was bad in that you were traveling due to a danger that would threaten our people, the likes of which we hadn't seen before. But she said it was good because you would also be able to stop this threat. I had a similar dream last night though I did not fully understand it. After hearing your story, and learning of the fact that there are those who have the ability to travel the realms of existence, it is now my belief that this threat of yours is also the one we both sensed in our dreams."

"It is very possible. It wouldn't be the first time people from other realms have crossed over to threaten others. Peter Pan is a prime example of someone who could wreak havoc in multiple realms," Bae remarked.

"Do you truly believe this one magic-wielder can stop an entire army?" Sayeed asked with a frown. He had been in more arcane battles than anyone else in the room and had seen just what one rogue magic-wielder could do. He couldn't imagine facing a whole army of mages.

"The seer said that we would need both the power of Light and Dark magic. My grandfather's magic is based in Dark magic, but he would obviously not be the only one needed as he cannot wield Light magic," Henry spoke up for the first time. He had that look on his face that the others knew meant he was mulling things over in his head. The other adults remained quiet, realizing the youth was working something out as well. "I think…..well I didn't know I had magic until Layla spoke to me and confirmed it. My mother wielded Light magic as she was the product of True Love. So maybe….maybe I'm meant to be part of this fight too."

"But you are young and untrained Henry, and we have no idea how long you have to train. I doubt there would be enough time to get you anywhere near close enough to take on a fight like that," Mulan said in a concerned voice.

"Layla said your magics are mixed," Nadia remarked to everyone's astonishment.

"Mixed? How?" her father, asked in confusion.

"You said both your mother's wielded magic?" Kelene questioned.

Henry nodded. "My birthmother's was Light, but as I said she had to give me up for adoption. My mom, who raised me, had Dark Magic."

"Yeah but you and Regina weren't of blood kid. And my dad didn't become the D-Rumpelstiltskin until I was a teenager so I don't see how you could have any kind of Dark Magic."

"If the boy has an innate talent for magic but has had sufficient exposure to either, he could potentially be capable of wielding both," Kelene answered thoughtfully.

"But that still doesn't solve the issue of Henry being completely untrained and our unknown time limit," Mulan insisted. As a warrior she could not let them overlook the fact that the boy was untrained and unprepared for any kind of arcane fight.

"Actually, I may have a better clue about that," and older woman dressed in formal robes said as she stood up from where she had been sitting quietly with the rest of the clan elders as they listened to the fascinating conversation.

"Priestess Teryl," Helmar acknowledged and introduced with a respectful bow of her head to the woman.

"Thank you My Lady. I had a dream a fortnight ago and did not understand it until our guests began explaining some of the differences between the various realms. After hearing Nadia's revelation about the Hunnuli's assessment of the boy, something seemed to click into place. In my vision I saw a boy who straddled two land masses that were separated by a chasm. One was bathed in darkness the other in light. In his hands he held an hourglass while another hung over his head. The one over his head moved slowly, while the one in his hands moved much more swiftly. As I watched, seasons passed and he turned the hourglass in his hands thrice during which he grew older and stronger and a sword appeared at his side. He then set the glass in his hands down and with much difficulty, he brought the two land masses together with his hands. Once night and day were restored to the newly whole land, he drew his sword and left. Two women rose up from the land and picked up the hourglass which was nearing its end. They turned it and I watched as two more seasons passed before the final grains in the slower glass trickled to a stop. They drew their own swords and were joined by both light and dark figures before they too left."

There wasn't a person in the room who didn't look perplexed and she chuckled. "And now you can see why I was as confused by the dream."

"It would seem your Gods and Goddess enjoy a bit of mystery and intrigue Venerable One," Hook said with a respectful grin.

"Indeed they do Captain. It does keep this old one on her toes from time to time," she laughed, her eyes crinkling in humor.

"You believe you have an interpretation for this dream?" Sayeed asked, leaning forward in interest.

"A partial one at least. As I understand it, time flows differently from realm to realm correct?"

"Aye," Hook nodded.

"And I am to understand that as you witnessed Lady Gabria's actions in Pra-Desh all those decades ago but are barely a decade older yourself, that time flows quicker in this realm?"

"Compared to the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, yes…considerably."

"Then I believe one possible solution to the boy's lack of training is simple. He could remain here amongst our people where he would receive the best possible training for his talent while the rest of you continue on your journey. A magic-wielder's training is usually counted in years. If I am to interpret the dream correctly, three of our years could pass whilst he train here before he continues on. The second half of the dream is unclear, but it is apparent that at least four of our years and then some will go by before your time runs out."

Bae shook his head. "I'm sorry, and with all due respect, but I'm not about to leave my boy behind alone with people I've only just met."

"I would stay with Henry," Mulan said quietly.

"Mulan-,"

"I think it's a good idea dad," Henry piped up.

"Now hold on there lad," Hook began gently.

"Priestess Teryl thank you for your insight and for a potential solution to this particular dilemma," Helmar said over the rising disagreement amongst the travelers. The Priestess nodded in understanding and smiled at the group before she sat down. Helmar focused her gaze on Henry first. "As the Priestess said young Henry, that is but one potential solution. However, I do believe her dream gives you a better timeframe at the very least. If I understood correctly, nearly five of our years pass to your one?" she inquired as she refilled her tankard and sat back in her chair and looked at the rest of the group.

As they all relaxed once more, they looked over at Hook who nodded. "That would seem about right My Lady."

"Then – if you would believe the signs our goddess seems to have given us- it would seem you have roughly a year to finish your journey and make your preparations. Henry is of course welcome to stay with us and train and anyone you wish to leave behind to ensure his safety would of course be welcomed as well. We feel it is our duty to ensure the safety of all by making sure any who have the ability to wield magic learn proper control. Though his magic might differ from ours in origin, I feel that the principals will be the same and that we could better help prepare him for what is to come. However that decision is up to you and we will not pressure you one way or another."

"We appreciate your hospitality and understanding on the matter Lady Helmar and I mean no disrespect. It's just…well the boy just lost both of his mothers, I lost my father, and I'm not really sure if I'm uncomfortable with the idea of leaving him behind right now," Bae tried to explain, not wanting to insult their hosts. Especially when they still needed to try and get a hold of a splinter.

Helmar smiled in understanding. "With all that you have all been through recently, your hesitancy is completely understandable. Given that there is a difference in time flow, we extend you our hospitality for however long you wish to stay. Perhaps you might wish to spend a little more time amongst our people, get to know us and see all that we have to offer so that you can make a more informed choice. And if in the end you still wish to have him remain with you, well perhaps we can assist in another way. But that is a concern for another time. As for the splinter, I am willing to relinquish one into your care under two conditions. The first is that you must swear on all that is holy and precious to you, that you will under no circumstances use it for ill will and if at all possible, you return it to us once you no longer have use of it."

"My Lady we would will forever be in your debt for such generosity and I swear to you that if it is all possible, one of us will return it to your people. And our only purpose it to use it to find Rumpelstiltskin."

"Very well. The second is that we wish to conduct a formal alliance with you. The terms of such so that should either of our peoples need it, and we have the means to do so- which I am beginning to suspect you do- we could come to the aid of the other."

There was a hesitant pause as they all looked at one another unsure of how to respond to that. When the silence drew out and Lady Helmar began to look somewhat displeased, it was Henry who huffed in irritation, breaking the uncomfortable silence. The expression on his face made the rest of his friends and family do a double take as he was the spitting image of Regina in that moment.

"Oh for crying out loud guys, are we seriously going to turn down this kind of help? I mean if we do this, they have like… a whole city of magic-wielders."

"Henry it's not that simple. None of us really have the authority to make that kind of decision," his dad told him.

"Bae's right lad. I could swear the allegiance of my ship and crew, but I don't know how much good that would do. But I don't have the authority beyond that."

Henery gaped at them in disbelief and looked at Belle and Mulan. Belle shook her head a little helplessly despite the fact that she looked like she wished she could speak up, and Mulan shrugged. "I know Robin and the Merry Men would help if I swore allegiance, but that would be about as good as Hook's crew."

With an eyeroll that would have done Regina proud, Henry stood from his seat and pulled his shirt down. He placed a closed fist over his heart. "Fine, if no one else wants to step up I will," he answered directly to the now intrigued looking Chieftain. "I, Prince Henry, son of Queen Regina and Princess Emma, grandson of Princess White and Prince Charming, Heir to both the White and the Dark Kingdoms, do hereby swear an oath of alliance between our two peoples."

Almost everyone stared at Henry in shock, especially his father and his companions. It was Nadia's giggle and a stifled snort from Tayla that stirred Helmar from her own amused surprise. She stood from her own chair, gazed across the table at the youth, who held her look steadily and sincerely. No one in his group disputed his claim, and despite his tender years, she could see the regality in his words and posture. She grinned in approval, pulled her knife out and watched as he eyed it for a moment and swallowed but stood straighter.

"I, Lady Helmar, Chieftain of Clan Corin also pledge the allegiance of my clan to your people so that together we may be stronger." She sliced open her palm and held the blade out to Henry who accepted it with no hesitation and sliced his own palm with only a grimace. She clasped her bleeding hand to his, respecting the firm grip he returned. "For as long as one of my blood leads our people, shall this oath hold true."

Henry frowned for a second as he faltered a bit as he searched for appropriate words. She smiled encouragingly at him, and he relaxed a bit as the words finally came to him."Let it be known that as long as someone of my family-line holds a position of power in either kingdom, this oath will be binding as well."

Helmar released the youth's hand and smirked, her eyes glinting in amused approval. "Done! You shall have your splinter upon your departure. Now, let us celebrate!" the Chieftain declared as she raised her tankard and proposed a toast to their new allies.

Henry retook his seat, and lifted his own tankard - of water – blushing furiously at the others who were still gaping at him despite raising their own tankards and joining in the toast. Musicians and other entertainers entered shortly thereafter, as the drinks were refilled and the main meal was cleared away while sweet cakes, sugared fruits, and other dessert delicacies were spread around the table. Music began playing and others began filtering in to enjoy the impromptu celebration. Soon there was dancing and laughter filling the hall as stories were being traded by those who had been in attendance already.

"Henry, what the hell kid?" his dad asked fervently at him as soon as everyone's attention was finally diverted.

Hook was also looking at him with a concerned frown, but both Belle and Mulan were looking fairly impressed and Hawkins was just watching the interaction with a sympathetic grin. "Look, I get that none of you could have spoken up, but I could and I did."

"But Henry…that's a huge decision to have made and I'm not sure if your grandparents-,"

"Yes….they would have dad. Snow and Charming always do what is best for their people, and I know them far better than any of you do. These people are good people, and they are the kind of people my grandparents would deal with if we were all back in the Enchanted Forest. And my mom? Even as the Evil Queen she would have made allies with them for the sole purpose of keeping them close because they have so many magic-wielders. I will take full responsibility for this, but I don't doubt for one second that any of my family would have turned down an alliance of this magnitude."

"Henry's right about Regina," Belle spoke up. "And there are quite a few of her people that decided to make the transition with her to Storybrooke and were still loyal to her. They would see Henry as their rightful Ruler."

"And there were quite a few of her subjects that either fled the realm because she allowed them to before she cast her curse or were caught in the time bubbles that froze the rest of us. They are also still loyal to her and thus Henry," Mulan added, ignoring the glare from the boy's father.

"Yeah well you also spoke for the rest of us and I'm not sure everyone would be happy about that."

Henry quirked an eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" he scoffed.

"What? No! Look kid I just don't think you understand-"

Henry stood back up, anger flushing his face. "No YOU don't understand. This is what my mom raised me to be! I didn't understand for a long time why she was always so hard on me and was always drilling lessons about etiquette and proper speech and sacrifice and making tough and important decisions. But she was doing it all because she knew that one day it would be me making these choices and not her and she wanted me to do better than her! And Ma told me the same thing. She told me being the Savior wasn't just about the title, it was about all the decisions she had to make that would affect the lives of those who were depending on her. And yes, I know she resented it sometimes. She made it clear that titles came with heavy responsibilities. Even though they fought on everything else, they both agreed that one day I would have to stand on my own two feet and make decisions that would affect people other than myself and they did everything in their power to help me learn from my mistakes and think of everyone other than myself. Well that's what I did tonight. Our friends and family are in danger, and even if we do bring grandfather back, he IS just one magic-wielder against an entire army. Now, we have a back-up plan. So excuse me for showing a little royal initiative in doing what I thought would give our people, MY PEOPLE the best chance to survive," he ground out, trying to keep his voice down since it had begun to break and crack under the strain of his emotions. In that moment, he was a frightening combination of Regina and Emma, and Bae found it hard to breath as his son stood up to him.

Thankfully the music had covered most of his words from prying ears, but it hadn't escaped the notice of those closest to the group that there was a disagreement in the works between the father and son. Especially when Henry sudden spun on his heels and stormed out, a faint aura of pale yellow light surrounding his clenched fists. That caused a few concerned looks amongst the watching magic-wielders and Kelene leaned over to speak quietly to her daughter.

Killian just sighed and leaned back in his chair grumbling as he finished his ale and reached for the nearby pitcher and poured himself another before he got to his feet and went to mingle to get away from all the teenage drama. Hawkins just shrugged and turned to talk with the young man who was sitting next to him who was the eldest son of the Healer and her husband.

Bae looked at the two women who were glaring at him, and shrugged defensively. "What?! Come on! I mean I know Henry's an Heir and all that but I really think we should have waited to consult Snow and David on this."

"Henry just did something remarkable Bae and you not only questioned his decision, you did it in front of everyone," Belle admonished him. "Your son was well within his right to make the decision he did and you know his grandparents will back him up no matter what. On top of that I think you awoke his magic," she pointed out.

"Yeah I saw that too. Alright, fine, I'll go find him and apologize," Bae huffed.

"I think you should leave him be for now. He has suppressed his grief for the most part and this has been a long time coming. He likely feels betrayed right now and approaching him while he is upset will get neither of you anywhere. In fact it might be a little dangerous for you right now. I will go talk to him and smooth things over. You should attend to our hosts, they are looking a little concerned," Mulan said as she stood and moved off in the direction Henry had left.

Bae and Belle watched them go before he slumped in his chair and sighed heavily. "I stepped in it this time didn't I Belle?"

The brunette exhaled sadly and nodded. "You did. But then no one is the perfect parent. You have been doing the best you can and you are bound to make mistakes along the way. As much as I loved him, I know Rumpel was not exactly the best role model."

"Won't argue with you there. But you're right, I shouldn't have done that in front of everyone. Especially his new girlfriend over there," he said with a glance over at Nadia who was regarding him coolly.

Belle smirked. "I do believe if looks could kill…" she teased.

Bae laughed and shook his head. "Oh god….I am going to have to talk to him about girls now aren't I?" he groaned into his tankard. Belle just snickered and he sat back lost in thought for a minute. "You know what irks me the most about what just happened?"

"What?"

"The kid totally called me out and I didn't own up to the fact that I was a little jealous. But not for the reason that he probably thought."

She thought about that and then looked over at him. "You were jealous because in all of that heritage dropping, you were not mentioned?"

"Yeah…I mean….I guess I just wish I was something more to him."

Belle's hand rested on his arm and blue eyes held his. "Bae, you are. You were there for him when he needed you most and you still are. You have been the one to help him pick up the pieces of himself after he lost his mothers, and you were already becoming a part of his life once you found out about him. He could have chosen his grandparents over you, but he didn't. Fathers and sons will fight and he is still dealing with his grief. You will get through this and both of you will learn from it. Now come on, Mulan will take care of Henry and I think his new friend over there is about to go looking for him too which will undoubtedly lift his spirits. Let us enjoy the celebration and you can apologize later when he's in a better frame of mind."

"Yeah, your right. No wonder my old man loved you," he teased.

She shoved him and huffed in irritation. "Will you please stop calling him that!"

He just grinned and then refilled both their drinks as they stood to go and mingle. "Ok…mom."

That earned him a rather smack up the back of his head. "Neal Cassidy if you ever dare use that word on me again I will ask your father to turn you into a toad once we get him back," Belle threatened with narrowed eyes, her accent coming out even thicker.

Bae laughed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "And you know what? I have no doubt he would do it too. Come on, let's go make sure Lady Helmar knows everything is copacetic and enjoy ourselves while we can."

**==^^SQSQSQS^^==**

Henry hadn't gone far as he didn't want to get lost, and so Mulan found him rather quickly, seated on the ground and leaning against a stone pillar in a nearby garden staring up at the night sky, silver streaks tracking down his cheeks. She scuffed her foot purposefully to let him know of her approach and she saw him hastily trying to wipe away the evidence of his anger and sorrow as he ducked his head in embarrassment.

She settled next to him, and after a moment reached an arm around his shoulders and pulled him to her. Normally, she was not one to invade other people's space or allow them into hers, but she felt a strange protective instinct around the boy and knew he would not reject her gesture at the moment. "Your father was being an ass," she declared and then smiled at the soft snort that the boy gave. "And you were right to do what you did. Belle and I both agreed on that and I think Hawkins felt the same way. And Lady Helmar most assuredly felt you had the right or she would have never sworn a binding bloodoathe like that to a teenager."

"I just.." the boy swallowed hard as his voice cracked. "That was big yanno, and I know I caught you all off guard. But I just wanted him to be proud of me."

"He is Henry, but he is also scared for you. He is your father and he worries about you taking on too much responsibility and not just being able to enjoy growing up."

Henry sniffled. "That kinda all stopped the minute I dragged Emma back to Storybooke," he admitted guiltily. "They tried to protect me, to let me be a normal kid, but I just couldn't because I was so wrapped up in helping Emma break the curse and once she did things just kept being crazy after that." He was silent for a few minutes and she just let him take his time. "That's why Pan almost succeeded in Neverland. For a long time, I was allowed to do what I wanted, when I wanted, and how I wanted. But in the back of my head I knew, yanno. I knew my moms would do whatever they could to come rescue me and part of me was relieved because I knew what Pan was doing wasn't right. But a part of me never wanted to leave."

"Henry, it's okay to want to enjoy your childhood. You've been through stuff, seen things that no child should have to bear witness to. And it's ok to miss your moms and to still grieve over them. It's all part of the process."

"Have you ever lost anyone close to you?"

She hesitated and then it was her turn to swallow hard and look up at the stars. "Not in the same way, but yes," she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I fell in love, and I thought she might have loved me back. But I let my fear get in the way of me telling her how I felt and when I finally dragged up the courage….it was too late," she told him as she met his curious look with a sad and pained smile.

"What did you do…to get past the pain?" he asked quietly.

"For awhile I did what you have been doing- buried it, ignored it, worked myself to exhaustion when I started to feel it. But I realized that would only get me so far and so I finally started to give in and allow myself the time to grieve."

He was quiet for a little while and then he looked up. "Did it help?"

"That and time allowed me to move on. The pain never goes away completely, and I still miss her dearly. But I know she is happy and that is all I ever wanted for her. Now I can enjoy the company of a beautiful woman who takes a fancy to me without feeling guilty," she added with a wink, pleased to see him grin and duck his head in a blush.

"Do you think I should stay and train with them?" he asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

"As a warrior, I am never opposed to one taking advantage of every training opportunity presented to them. I believe that you could learn much here and the time passage would be to your advantage. However, I do understand your father's hesitation and I believe that this is a decision that perhaps we should include the rest of your family in on. You father, Belle and Hook wish to head back to Storybrooke after we retrieve the splinter so that Belle may do some research and they can catch them up to speed. I see no reason why we can't all continue with that plan and then if everyone is in agreement, you and I could return here while the rest continue on as the Priestess suggested."

"Huh, I didn't think about that. Yeah I'll suggest that to my dad when we talk about it…but maybe not until tomorrow. I'm still pretty pissed at him," he grumbled.

Mulan chuckled quietly and ruffled his hair before she withdrew her arm. She noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye and tensed for a moment before she recognized the silhouette and grinned. "And speaking of enjoying the company of a beautiful woman, I believe you have company," she told him quietly.

His head shot up. "What? Where?" he whispered hopefully.

"Nadia is lurking in the shadows over there. Why don't you go enjoy the rest of your evening as I know that I am off to go enjoy mine."

"Ummmm, ok."

"Nervous?" she chuckled quietly as she stood and brushed off her pants.

"A little. It's just…I've never really talked to girls. I mean other than like adults."

"Here's a little secret. You don't have to talk unless they are asking you questions. Just listen...and none of that fake listening either. And just be yourself, Henry."

"Right, listen and be myself," he murmured to himself as he got to his feet too and began nervous running his hand through his hair and pulling his clothing straight.

"And definitely relax," she grinned at him as she clapped him on the shoulder and then headed back to the party. As she passed where the young woman stood she looked into the shadows and winked. "Go easy on the kid," she said in a low voice that was both teasing and warning all at once.

Blue eyes blinked and then Nadia nodded silently. With a smile of approval the warrior returned to the celebration, confident that they would now all enjoy the rest of their evening.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Ok so just a quick note. I changed a name when I realized how similar it was to another name. The Wer-tain (whom I had originally named Tayla) is now Tamora. Thanks again for everyone who has favorited, reviewed or followed this story. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think.

**==^^SQSQSSQSQSQ^^=**

The realm jumping travelers ended up spending a week amongst the Corin, doing just as their Chieftain had suggested in getting to know the people better and having a chance to observe their training and culture. Henry and his father had talked things out the day after their argument, and both had seemed to come to a better understanding of the other. They also tackled the sensitive subjects of Henry's growing interest in the fairer sex along with what to do about his surfacing magical abilities. Henry had put forth Mulan's suggestion and Bae had agreed that it was a good idea. So they took in what they could for a week, before they would head home.

Belle and Hawkins had spent many hours in the city's version of a library, talking with the clan historians and bards and learning more about the city, the clans, and their recent accomplishments over the past few decades. But both had also been very interested by the Healing Guild and Belle in particular had spent a fair amount of time with Healer Kelene learning quite a bit about the local herbs and the various magical stones they used to help with certain ailments. Hook did as he usually did and strolled throughout the city and its surrounding areas, striking up a conversation with whomever captured his attention at the moment or remarking on the fine craftsmanship of a certain object. It was quite obvious that the residents were very proud of what they had accomplished within a few short decades, but they also spoke with a certain amount of humility as the ruins still scattered about reminded them of what too much pride could lead to.

Mulan had often been seen tagging along with the Wer-tain, watching their drills and practices, observing the werod's daily duties and even partaking in a couple of watches to get a better feel of the land and to feel useful. The new Wer-tain was still quite young, but it was clear that she had the respect of her warriors despite her age. Tamora had devoted her entire life to her training, and she was highly skilled in several forms of fighting. When the young woman was not busy training or sitting in on clan council meeting with her parents, she was usually sparring with Mulan and learning the basics of her style of fighting . It was clear the two women were fast becoming friends, which of course led to some harmless teasing from Mulan's companions. They knew there was no basis for it, as it seemed Tamora had her eye on a strapping but shy apprentice healer from her clan and he was obviously smitten with her.

Baelfire and Henry spent their days much like Hook in roaming the city and discovering all that it had to offer. Nadia had been given leave from the majority of her duties for the week so that she could accompany them and act as a tour guide of sorts. Bae would try and hang back to give his son some space when Nadia was around – a gesture that Henry appreciated. A large portion of their time was spent at the arcane training areas, where both of them could observe how new magic-wielders were shown how to practice their control and Bae had to admit that not only did it look pretty intensive but it was also a very controlled and positive environment. It gave him a lot to think about, and he could tell that Henry seemed very eager to come back after he observed everything.

On their final day, Henry was out in the fields enjoying his last hours with Nadia as she groomed her mare while he told her stories about his home. She had managed to get him talking more about his mothers, and while it had been painful at first, she never pushed and he'd felt a bit lighter at being able to share their story with someone. Nadia had been fascinated by the whole tale and he'd found that the more he talked about them, the less it hurt.

Layla nickered, and both youths became aware of another's presence nearby. They looked up to see Helmar approaching and Nadia smiled at her grandmother. "Hello dear," the older woman greeted warmly as she hugged her granddaughter once she was within reach. "Have you enjoyed your week with our new friends?"

"I have grandmother," Nadia said with a slight blush as her eyes drifted to Henry and she grinned brightly. "Thank you for talking mother and father into letting me have light duties this week."

"You're quite welcome my dear. You've never shirked your duties and I felt it was important that our guests felt welcome- especially our young prince here. And how are you today Henry?"

"Excellent, Lady Helmar. I've really enjoyed my time here. Your people are very friendly and everything is just…amazing. Especially the Hunnuli," he grinned at her, his eyes bright with true joy. It had not gone unnoticed by anyone that the boy's entire demeanor had changed upon their arrival to Moy Tura. His grief was still there, just under the surface, but more and more of his old personality had been resurfacing this week.

The two Corin chuckled and Layla leaned around to snort affectionate at him and nuzzled his face with her snout. He smiled at the horse and rubbed his palm her muzzle. "Nadia, do you mind if I borrow Henry for a little bit?"

"Of course not grandmother. I should go check with Tamora anyway, as she wanted me to get at least an hour of practice in today. I will see you later Henry."

"Later," he waved as Nadia left the two of them alone. Layla moved off as well to go graze, and Henry looked up at the Chieftain, sensing she wished to speak with him about important matters. He was relieved because he had wanted to speak with her as well.

"Well Prince Henry, have you and your companions been satisfied by what you have witnessed this past week?"

"We have been very impressed Lady Helmar. I think my mom –Regina- would have been extremely impressed as well…and she was a hard woman to impress," he told her with a slightly sad smile.

"From the stories I've overheard, I believe it would have been quite entertaining to have met your mother."

"That's one word for it," Henry chuckled.

Helmar just nodded, the smile still on her scarred face. "So, I guess the next question is, will you be remaining behind?"

"Mulan had made a good suggestion about that, and after discussing it my dad and I decided that it was probably the best choice. You see, we've been gone for awhile, and my grandparents are still back home and were worried about me coming on this trip anyway. Since we have the means to travel between realms, we have decided that we will all go home first so I can see them and they know everything is ok. Also, they don't know about the danger just yet and we wanted to warn them and let them know about everything we've found so far. Belle needs to do some research on a couple of the items we've found, and I might be able to help a little bit with that because I know where a bunch of my mom's spell-books are stored. However, I wish to return…if your offer still stands?"

Helmar nodded. "Of course, Henry. And if you have the means to travel as you do, then I believe Mulan's suggestion is indeed a very good one. Though you are not clan, we would gladly welcome you here."

"I know I still have to make sure it's all okay with my family. Dad insisted that we 'discuss ' it. But I know this is the right thing to do. As you and the Priestess said, with the way time flows here, this will give me plenty of time to get at least the important basics down and maybe even more."

"Then we look forward to having you return Henry. What of our agreement?"

"I can promise you that my word will hold up. I will speak with my grandparents as soon as I get back, but I was well within my right to form the alliance and I know they will back me up. Also Belle reminded me that technically, I am now the reigning Heir for everyone who swore fealty to my mother, Queen Regina. But…" here he blushed a bit, "I don't really want to be a full King just yet," he admitted quietly.

Helmar smiled kindly at him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Which is why you will be an excellent King… one day. Your grandparents seem to have things under control back home and you still have time to learn. Perhaps when you return, you would consider joining our daughter in sitting in our council meetings both here at the treld and at the summer gathering so you can gain a better understand of how things can be run."

"I would appreciate that."

"I will bring it to the attention of the elders once you return. In the meantime, I believe this is what you sought," she told him as she reached into her belt pouch and pulled out the delicate silver splinter. He grinned up at her in gratitude as he accepted the gift.

"Thank you Lady Helmar. You have no idea how much this means to us."

"Oh but I think I do young man."

"There is something I wish to give to you as a token of our good faith," he told her as he carefully tucked the splinter into his own pouch and pulled out the bean that was next to it. He handed it to her and grinned at her perplexed look.

"A bean?" she said, quirking her eyebrow at him.

"It's not just any bean Lady Helmar - it's a magic bean of the ogres in the Enchanted Forest. This is how we travel between realms."

Her eyes opened wide in astonishment. "Henry…this is incredible. But is this something you can give me?"

He nodded. "I asked the others and we felt that we could trust you with one considering what you are trusting us with."

"How does it work?"

"Basically you fix a place firmly in your mind and how big you need the portal to be, and it will open up. If you've never been to a place before it will randomly drop you anywhere within that realm, however if you are able to keep a specific location in mind, you will come out in the immediate area."

"And you have more of these I take it?"

"We do."

"Is this how we will keep in contact?"

Henry shrugged. "I suppose it could be. But Belle thinks she might have a better solution to that. My grandfather- Rumpelstiltskin- has a shop back home where he had a huge collection of enchanted objects. She's pretty sure there are some mirrors there that can be used as a means of two way communication. When we go home, we are going to look through everything and see if we can find them."

Helmar nodded and slipped the bean into her belt pouch. "I will guard this with my life Henry," she clapped a hand on his shoulder and steered them back towards the city gates. "So tell me, what are you looking forward to when you get home?"

"It's a tie right now between a long hot shower and a cup of hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon," he grinned at her.

"I have no idea what either of those are, but they sound intriguing," she laughed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon strolling through the city streets as Henry did his best to describe various elements in his world, leaving the older woman in astonishment at some of the incredible accomplishments that the people of his world were capable of. He tried not to overwhelm her, but really, it was very exciting to share some of the incredible things that he'd sometimes taken advantage of.

"It sounds like an incredible world you come from Henry. It's a wonder you find all of this so fascinating when you have objects that allow you to communicate with someone on the other side of your world in the blink of an eye!"

"That's the thing though. We live in a world of instant gratification. Everything is built around being able to do more things in less time and we all get so busy that a lot of the time we forget to stop and take a look around and appreciate everything we have. People from my world don't appreciate art and beauty and skill like this- and it makes it harder that with our advances, a lot of it is done by machines and not people anymore."

"Ahhh. I think I understand. Still, I think it would be fascinating to see some of these…machines that you have."

Henry smiled at her. "When I come back I'll try and bring a few things. We have some pretty cool stuff that's small and portable."

"I look forward to it. Well I need to go attend to a few things before tonight's farewell feast and I am sure Nadia is nearly done with her sparring with my daughter. I'm sure neither of them would mind the company. Perhaps you might even enjoy a lesson with our Wer-tain. You could show her what you have learned so far."

"I'd like that. See you in a little bit Lady Helmar."

"See you soon Henry," she grinned as she waved goodbye to him as he took off towards the training fields, his eyes bright with interest at the very mention of her granddaughter's name. Oh yes, she was quite sure the youth would be insisting on coming back…and she doubted it would solely be for the purpose to train she chuckled to herself.

**==^^SQSQSQSQS^^==**

The banquet had run late into the night, and the entire clan seemed to enjoy a chance for a good party. There had been open fires, music and revelry throughout the city, and the travelers had made their rounds that night saying farewell to the many new friends they had made, and thanking them for a wonderful time. The adults had all enjoyed the many spirits and wines that they had been offered throughout the night and Henry and Nadia had slipped out early during the celebrations to enjoy a few final hours of talking about anything and everything.

Unsurprisingly, the first two awake the next morning had been Henry and Belle. The brunette had enjoyed a pleasant buzz all night but also remembered to hydrate properly, thus avoiding the hangover everyone else was sure to awaken with. They ate a quiet breakfast with Lady Helmar and those of her extended family who had weathered the previous night's partying. It was with some amusement that Kelene noted that she hadn't heard the city this quiet since her first arrival to Moy Tura some twenty odd years before.

That caused a chuckle to ripple through the group as they relaxed and ate. Both Belle and Henry noticed the pointed looks Nadia kept giving her mother however and the healer finally rolled her eyes at her daughter and glanced over at her mother. Helmar caught her gaze and nodded once.

"Henry, Belle, I have a request of you and I understand that not everyone is here so it may not be something you can answer without their consent. I am also sorry for leaving this until the last minute, but it wasn't something that had really occurred to me until after speaking with you yesterday Henry. You see we knew you had the ability to travel freely between realms but not how. Nor was I aware that others could do such a thing so easily if they have the right…tools at hand so to speak. But I was wondering if perhaps you might allow for a couple of my people to travel home with you."

Both of them looked a little surprised by the request, and then looked at each other. "Belle?" Henry asked quietly, his eyes asking for her guidance in the matter.

Belle looked at Helmar and smiled a bit as she stood. "May we take a moment My Lady?"

"Of course. As I said I know this is sudden and if you feel you need to wait for the others to awaken before you give me an answer that is fine as well. And if you decline we will respect your wishes, though we do hope you will seriously consider it as we are now allies."

"May I ask who you would like to send with us?"

"While there have been several eager volunteers," she said with a wry grin and a brief sideways glance towards Nadia, "as Chieftain, I would like to send Kelene and Tamira with you."

Belle nodded in approval of the choice and then tapped Henry on the shoulder as she walked towards the front of the dining hall. The teen followed after her and once they were outside she looked down at him. "So Prince Henry?" she asked, encouraging him to voice his thoughts on the matter. She had, after all, been solely responsible for his education during their trip and she was glad that she had included diplomacy lessons along with a history of the various political dealings back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I think we should accept."

"And your reasons being?"

"I have several, actually. First, they are our allies. It would be good for them to get a better understand of our capabilities. Also, I was hinging on this alliance giving us the potential aid of a whole bunch of magic-wielders. But I remember mom and grandfather used to always tell me that magic worked differently there. I think we should have a trial run of just how well their magic will work there before we get desperate enough to need their help. It would kinda suck to call them in for help, only to find out their magic might not work well there."

"Excellent reasoning Henry. What else?"

He beamed under her praise. "Well, I think my grandparents should have a chance to meet and talk with them as well. I know that Lady Helmar respects Kelene's input very much and Tamora is their Wer-tain and so she's pretty familiar with all of their military strengths. Also, it would be nice for Kelene to meet Dr. Whale. I'm pretty sure she will flip once she sees some of the stuff back home, and while I know a lot of it they can't replicate, Dr. Whale should be able to show her some stuff she could bring back here to their people. It would only be fair considering they are willing to step up and fight a bunch of mages and stuff if we need their help."

Belle nodded in approval. "I agree and I given what all of us have seen and experienced this week, I don't think anyone else will have a problem with it. If something happens, we can always open a portal and shove them back through," she said with a mischievous grin and wink. Henry chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Then I think you have your decision. I will back you up with the rest if anyone questions it, but I doubt they will. Too bad Nadia won't be coming eh?" she teased.

He blushed. "Yeah well, I am going to come back so I won't be gone long."

She quirked an eyebrow at him and he straightened under her measuring gaze. "I know dad still has his doubts about leaving me behind while the rest of you continue on. But I need to do this Belle and I know my grandparents will understand and agree with me once they hear what you all have to say about the Corin and they meet Kelene and Tamora. Magic is dangerous, and we all know what can happen if someone loses control of it. I can't avoid this, and I know that both of my mom's would insist on me being responsible and training. And we couldn't ask for a better deal with the whole altered time rate here. Besides, I don't have to be alone- Mulan said she would come back with me…and I bet Ruby would come too if I asked."

"In a heartbeat," Belle agreed, knowing how much protective affection her werewolf friend had for the boy. "But it also doesn't hurt that a certain young lady will be here either….and you're grandparents will get to meet some of her family," Belle winked.

He blushed and avoided her gaze. She laughed and hugged him. "I think you are making some wonderful choices in your life Henry. Your mothers would both be proud and I know your grandfather will be as well."

"Yeah well, I've had some great help along the way," he said as he hugged her back, his eyes misting up a bit.

"Alright, let's go give them their answer and finish breakfast before we go kick everyone out of their beds. I can't believe even Mulan isn't up yet!"

Henry snickered. "Nadia and I ran across her last night near the city gates. She looked like she was in some kind of drinking contest."

"Was she winning?" Belle asked with wide eyes.

"I think so, but she was pretty plastered and it was hilarious. I reeeeeally wish I had my camera to record it!" he snickered.

"Oh you are going to have to tell me alllll about it," Belle grinned wickedly as she threw an arm around his widening shoulders and walked back inside with him.

Helmar was thrilled with their agreeing to take Kelene and Tamora with them, and the two excused themselves to go make final preparations. Belle and Henry finished their own breakfast and left to go rouse the rest of their companions. They took a tray of pastries and the strong brewed drink that was this realm's version of coffee with them as a peace offering.

Once the ragged looking group was all somewhat awake and huddled around the table in Henry and Bae's quarters nursing their steaming mugs, Henry and Belle told them about Helmar's request. He informed them of his decision and why, and then waited to see if anyone would object. Perhaps it was the fact that they were all hung-over at that point, but no one argued. His dad just grunted and nodded, and Hook just asked if they were bringing their Hunnuli…which Henry didn't know. The pirate just shrugged and muttered something about they'd figure it out later. Hawkins remained silent, but Mulan just offered the boy a weak smile and nodded in approval.

Henry exhaled in relief and then went to finish packing his belongings as they others let the food and strong bitter drink revitalize them a bit so they could gather up their belongings as well. An hour later they were standing outside the gates saying their farewells to the friendly clansmen, many of whom had gathered to see them all off. Kelene and Tamora walked over to the group after saying goodbye to their own family and looked at Hook.

"As you know, we prefer to travel by our Hunnuli, but we know this is a unique situation and we have no idea if there is any way for them to make the passage with us."

"Mr. Hawkins."

"Yes Captain?"

"If we were to unload the rest of our cargo in the hold, do you think we would be able to safely and comfortably accommodate two Hunnuli companions?"

Hawkins stared off into the distance as he thought about the question put to him for a few moments. He knew it took him a little longer than normal as his brain was not fully functioning yet, but he finally managed to work out an answer. "Aye Captain. Normally I would say no, but as they are sentient, well I believe they could make the journey without too much trouble. It will be a little snug, and we will have to explain to them that for their safety we will have to tether them down during the trip through."

Hook nodded in approval and looked back at the Healer. "The trip through is a little rocky. If your companions won't mind a bit of a rough ride for a short while, then they are more than welcome as guests aboard my ship. I imagine your trip home will be a little less exciting as you will be able to return directly here."

Kelene walked over to her beloved steed and brushed her hand along the mare's feathered wings. "Well girl? You up for another adventure?" she asked with a grin.

Everyone saw the mare lean over and exhale forcefully into her rider's face as she stamped her foot. Even if they couldn't hear the silent communication, it was clear that was a 'do you really need to ask that?' response. A chuckle passed through the group and Tamora looked over at her stallion who just nodded and nickered. Both women smiled and looked back at the travelers.

"Well then, it seems they would like to see this world of your as well. They wish to thank you for accommodating them."

"Let's just see if they are thanking me after they are not on dry land lass," Hook said with a smirk towards the horses. They wouldn't be the first he'd transported, and it would help that they were sentient. But he knew just how much any horse hated to be on a ship.

Shortly thereafter everyone was mounted and waving goodbye to the clan as they set off back towards the ship. In a week's time, the travelers would all be home and they were looking forward to it.

**==^^ BREAK ^^==**

_**In Another Realm…..**_

The black clad woman surveyed the land before her with a satisfied smirk playing upon blood red lips. There was nothing but waste and ruin, before her. The ground had turned grey and black as ash rained from the sky due to the fires that had raged uncontrollably for days on end. Even still, the smoke lingered behind, filling the air with its choking stench.

The woman turned to her companion. "Still no word from Pan?"

He swallowed nervously and shook his head. "No, Your Majesty."

"I told him that his plan was utterly foolish. And now he's likely gone and gotten himself killed before he could reveal their whereabouts," she ground out angrily.

"What do you wish to do next my Queen?" the thin man asked, trying not to flinch.

"We are done here," she declared. "Fetch me the slippers, it's time I made a trip back home to see how our new friends are settling in. After that? I believe it's time to start gathering more allies as we usher in a New Age. Countless realms just waiting to be conquered."

"What should I do with the prisoner?"

Emerald eyes narrowed in thought before a wicked smile played upon full lips. "Release her. Let her be the Good Witch of Nothing," the woman sneered. "I stripped her of nearly all her powers , her fellow witch sisters are dead, that annoying little brat has been sent back to your Land Without Magic without her memories, and this realm has been brought to its knees. Rather successful start for just a warm-up practice. wouldn't you say Walsh?"

He smirked and nodded. "It is indeed My Queen. I will go fetch you the prisoner and the slippers. Shall I gather your army?"

"Send word for them assemble in the courtyard. We leave in one hour."

Walsh nodded and left and she smirked at his back, pleased with his obedience. She'd had to admit, for someone who came from a realm without magic, he'd certainly proven his worth. He didn't have any power, but he was clearly a patient and calculating man. And he was a manipulative bastard. She'd come to appreciate that about him once she'd made it clear his skills wouldn't work on her and if he ever tried she'd rip his heart out. He had acquiesced to her authority with little fuss, and she had come to appreciate his cunning mind.

Looking out over the charred landscape of Oz once more, she felt a sense of satisfaction wash over her. All her life she had been despised, deceived, rejected and disposable. Once she found out the true nature of her parentage, she'd expected nothing less from the likes of them. But all those people out there who claimed to be good, wholesome, and just? She sneered at the very thought of those notions. They'd treated her even worse…and they had paid dearly for it. As would everyone else who would dare to try and stand in her way as she started on her path of vengeance. Where that path would travel, she had no clue. But ultimately, it would end with a showdown between her father and her sister- the man who rejected her and the woman who had been given everything that should have been hers. She would take it all and watch as they kneeled at her feet begging for mercy as she took everything from them. Her cackle rang throughout the castle, causing a shiver to run down everyone's spine at the slight madness that would perhaps be their undoing one day. But not any time soon.


End file.
